Hear Me Out
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome Higurashi attends Shikon Performing Arts. Throughout her duration, she realizes something more than just singing. Author's Note: All these songs were written by me, not any other musicians we know.
1. The New Girl

**Hear Me Out**

Summary: Kagome Higurashi attends Shikon Performing Arts. Throughout her duration, she realizes something more than just singing.

Author's Note: All these songs were written by me, not any other musicians we know.

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

In the city of Tokyo, Kagome Higurashi is in front of a building of education. But not just any educational building, it's Shikon Performing Arts Academy. She looks nervously at the building. "All this, and now I'm having doubts." She ruefully said to herself. 'Kagome, you must go here. It's the only way to fulfill your destiny as a musician.' Her mother reminded her. Kagome had no choice but to follow her mother's suggestions for what's best for her. She sighs and enters the building.

Inside the building there were students with unusual talents to show the world what they're known for. She goes to one side of the hallway and looks down a list and tries to find where her class will be in. Scrolling down the list, she finds that she's in class 204. She gets her map out of the bag and finds it's at the second level. She goes up the staircase and makes her way to the assigned room. She opens the door shyly and enters. Inside are other students, basically having the same destiny that Kagome has. She finds a good spot on the windowsill looking to the east part of Tokyo. Getting herself comfortable, sitting her back against the wall, with her legs crossed. She goes into her backpack, looking for something important. Her songbook. She has some that she used to write when she was a kid, but she's just too shy to sing it in front of her family. Turning to a page where she left off, she only got her first verse of her unfinished song. 'I've got to think on how I write the rest.' She thought to herself as she taps the tip of her pen to her chin. Unaware of her surroundings, a shadow comes over her. She slowly looks to see it's a teenage girl looking over her shoulder, "That's some music you have there." She said nicely to her. Kagome smiles shyly, "Thanks." The girl walks around and sits by her side, "I'm Sango Taijiya." She introduces herself. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said back shaking her hand. Sango has dark brown hair, with chestnut brown eyes, and a hint of pink eye shadow above them. "So I take it you're new here?" She asks Kagome seeing her schedule. Kagome blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah, I was homeschooled until I was 14. Now my mom is actually letting me following my dream." Kagome answers with a smile. Sango smiles back. "That's good to hear. I'm in your shoes as it is. Singing from the bottom of my heart." She comments to her. Soon the bell rings, signaling that class is about to begin, so everyone takes their seats and waited until their teacher enters. "Good Morning my soon-to-famous students." An old man said as he comes to the front of the class. "Good Morning Mr. Totosai." The students reply to him. Totosai smiles back, "We have a new student joining us for her dream to become. Class place welcome Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stood up in her seat to show herself. "Would you like to say something?" Totosai asks her politely. "Well, I'm grateful that I have this opportunity to attend." Kagome shyly said to them before sitting back down. "Alright, we shall practice our routine, and I have a project for each of you to work on by the end of the month." Totosai instructs as he gets to his podium, which means that the student aligned themselves from the tallest to the shortest (you get the picture) practicing their vocal chords for upcoming concerts.

After class while everyone else was leaving the room, Sango takes Kagome's hand. "Where are we going?" Kagome asks as she is still being dragged down the hallway. "You're just amazing, Kagome. I have to introduce you to my friends. Trust me, they'll admire your voice." Sango compliments her. Kagome blushes in embarrassment. "Oh come on Sango, I'm not _that _good." Kagome protests. Sango chuckles, "No you are good, Kagome. Didn't you hear me?" She stops in front of their next class, earth science. (Love it). "You should consider yourself lucky that we're in every class together. I got your back Kagome." Sango assures as they enter.

Inside the room are other students, some that familiar to Kagome from Chorus, and unfamiliar ones too. "Sango, over here." A male voice calls her. Sango takes Kagome's hand again and take her to where her friends are. Sango takes a seat by them, as well as Kagome does, shyly though. "Sango, who do you have here?" The boy asks her with a smile on his. He has short black hair, but long enough to be put into a small ponytail. He has his left ear pierced with a small golden hoop. He eyes were that of violet, yet very affectionate, but not to Kagome, but to Sango instead. His outfit is that of an average looking boy; a purple polo shirt, and simple jeans with a belt around his waist. His shoes shocked her. He's in sandals. "Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi, she just arrived this morning." Sango introduces her to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Miroku said nicely as he gestures his hand to her. Kagome smiles to him, shaking his hand. "Likewise Miroku." She replies. "Don't worry about his sandals, it's his signature style for this place." Sango whispers to her. Kagome nods. "Kagome, may I take a look at your schedule. We just want to make sure you're in comfortable company." Miroku suggests her. Kagome pulls it out. Miroku and Sango look over hers. "Hmm, according to this, you have Chorus, Science, and Math with Sango, History and Math with me, and a friend of mine, but in Gym, that's when you meet my friend, but someone you don't want to mess around with." He warns in the end. Kagome nods more. "Other than that, you have lunch with all of us." Kagome sighs, "Okay, I'll make a note of that." Kagome reminds herself.

After Science class, Kagome looks in her agenda on which way the gym, She walks down the hallway towards it. As she turns the corner, she bumps into another girl. "Hey watch where you're going, you jerk." She rudely said to her. Kagome steps back a little. "Sorry." She apologized to her as she walks around her, without looking at her.

Kagome makes it to the Girls locker room, and changes into her gym outfit of a simple green tie dye t-shirt, and black gym shorts, in a bathroom stall, still not ready to expose her body in front of the other girls. Kagome puts her outfit into an empty locker and locks it with a combination lock on the hook. She heads out of the locker room, and goes out to the gym and sits on the girls' side of the gym, waiting until class starts.

Meanwhile on the boys' side of the gym, a boy exits the boys' locker room. He looks attractive to any girl in the school. He has long silver hair to the bottom of his back, with so call pigtails to the top of his chest. He has golden eyes that had the Midas touch for their beauty. His hands have claws instead of fingernails, but at a good length though. What literally tops it off are two triangular ears on his head. He turns to see that there's a new girl on the other side. At first glimpse of her, he remembers what his friend told him on his way to class. 'Be nice to Kagome, she's new here, so make sure she's comfortable as possible.' His friend suggests him. "Honey!" A female voice calls out to him. He turns to her. 'Oh great not her again.' He mentally said to himself. However he facades his face to look nice to the girl who is coming up to him. "Hi." He simple said to her. "I see you're looking at the new girl." She said to him. "I've been hearing rumors that she's just a simple student with no talent in any of the classes she's in." She whispers to him. He nods to her. "I'll keep my distance from her." He said back. "Okay, I would even think about helping her out in anyway whatsoever." She advices as well. "I will." He said back. She then heads back to her side, meeting with her friends before the teachers come out for today's lesson. "Girls we have a new student, I want all of you to show respect to make her feel welcome." She strictly said to them as she comes to Kagome's side. "So Kagome, how are you doing on your first day her?" She asks nicely to her. "It's okay, but I'm getting the hang of the place so far." She said with honesty. "That's great to hear." The teacher said with smile and they began class.


	2. Bad Rumors & A Warning

**Chapter 2: Bad Rumors & A Warning**

Throughout the gym, Kagome wasn't what the boy heard about from the girl who told him. As a matter of fact, Kagome is really good at what she's been doing lately. It was volleyball, and Kagome really showed her skills of the position on how to make sure she had. And because of it, the girl isn't liking it one bit, mentally though. She just wants to make sure she can get more out of her, but that'll have to wait until the time is right. While the girls are occupied with volleyball, the boys are in the middle of their volleyball as well. The boy is trying his best to stay focus to play along with the rest of the players. "Hey keep focus Takahashi!" One of the other boys said to get his attention.

Kagome keeps her focus as well, 'So his name is Takahashi. Or is that his last name?" She thought to herself. The teacher blows her whistle. "Okay you girls can get change." She said to them.

Kagome gets her clothes and backpack and heads to an empty stall. Unaware from behind, the girl takes out her phone. "Hey watch this." She said quietly as she follows Kagome. With the door locked in front of her, the girl sees an opening from above. She gets over the ledge and aims her camera phone to Kagome who was bending down to the ground, with her panties, and bra on. With a snap shot the girl quickly left the room. She goes back to her friends, "Check it." She grins as she shows the photo to them. One of her friends looks closely with her eye narrowing. "What's that thing on her back?" She asks. The girl looks as well. Before she said anything Kagome comes out and heads back to the gym. "I'll tell you later." She said as she's grabbing her belongs and getting out of the locker room.

While waiting out in the gym, the boy comes out. He's in a simply outfit of a red polo shirt, and jeans. His shoes are charcoal black sneakers. The same ones he wore for gym. He looks around to spot Kagome just sitting in the bleachers. "Takahashi, where are you going?" One of the guys asks him as he walks away. "For it's none of your business for your information." He responds, without looking back at him.

The girl comes out to see the boy walking up to Kagome. 'What is he doing?' She thought bitterly as she hides to observe for what he's going to do to Kagome.

Kagome goes into her bag to put out a notebook. After looking over what she has down so far, she had to memorize for something important. She then puts it back into her bag and stood up. "You're not leaving are you?" The boy surprised her as he comes up to her. Kagome looks down shyly, "I…I… was." She said back. The boy sits down next to her. "You were really good out there…" He couldn't speak the last part because he doesn't know what her name is. "It's Kagome." She ends it for him to know. "Kagome Higurashi." She said the full name now. "Okay. But I get the word from a friend of mine who told me about you." He said to her. She looks up to him, "So you're Miroku's friend." The boy chuckles, "Yeah, and I believe he didn't say anything about my name though." Kagome looks away slightly though. "All I heard was Takahashi." She said to him. "That's my last name. The first is Inuyasha." He properly introduces himself. Kagome nods, "Inuyasha Takahashi. That's quite a strong name." She compliments him. Inuyasha looks over Kagome shoulder, "And I know you're there Kikyo." He shouts the direction. Kagome turns around to see it's the same girl who gave her the cold shoulder when they met in the locker room. "So you didn't take my word for who she is, Inuyasha." Kikyo sneers at him. "Well it seems you're initially wrong about her, Kikyo." He snaps her calmly though. Kikyo chuckles, "Fine don't believe me. But as long as she's around, she's more than you think." She ends as she leaves them alone. Soon the bell rings to signal the upcoming class.

Inuyasha and Kagome are walking down the hallway heading to History class. AS they enter, they find Miroku in the back corner of the room. "Hey Inuyasha." Miroku waves to them. Inuyasha smiles as he and Kagome take a seat by him. "I see you met Kagome Higurashi." Miroku grins as he whispers. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I have to admit that she's a killing while we were playing volleyball." Inuyasha comments for how she nailed the volleyball. "Well, Kagome I see you also took my word about that particular someone I warned you before we left class." Miroku said to her. Kagome nods. "Alright class we're going to begin with a new student." The teacher announces the class. "Kagome, who you please stand." Kagome immediately stood. "Kagome, I heard that you're a natural in who you and make sure no one will interfere with your destiny." The teacher said to her respectfully. Kagome nods and sits down back into her seat. 'What was he talking about my destiny? I don't know if I really have one to begin with.' She questions herself as she begins to work on the assignment.

After class, Kagome is getting her materials and head to lunch. She didn't want to make a scene as she enters the cafeteria and goes to a random table, even though it's empty. She pulls out her notebook that she had in gym and turned to a clean page. 'I can't let anyone know about this.' She thought to herself. While she writes and takes a drink of her soda, a shadow comes above her. Kagome stiffens and looks up to see it's Kikyo from gym. "Kagome is it?" She asks without a slight of expression. Kagome nods, "Well then, Kagome…" Kikyo comes close to her face to face. "…I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend. So if I were you, I'd stay away from him even if your life depended on it." She warns her at the last as she moves from the table and back to her own table.

Kagome did what she was told. Every class she had with Inuyasha, she kept her distance. Letting Kikyo roam around him like a lost kitten, she stayed away on the other side of the room. As she goes to her locker she had to avoid him at all times, as if she didn't even existed. She opens it and puts away her books that she doesn't need to work at home. She grabs her jacket and leaves the building. "Kagome wait." Kagome stops at the top of the stair case and turns to see it's just Sango coming towards her. She smiles, "Hey." Sango pants as she stops in front of her. "What are you doing this afternoon?" Sango asks her with interest. "I just go home and work on my music. Nothing in particular." Kagome replies as they begin walking towards her home, while Sango walks along by her side. By looking at the sad yet scared look on Kagome's face, Sango's curiosity gets the better of her. "What happened? You seemed cheerful this morning." Kagome hesitated for a second but wouldn't keep it to herself anymore. "I ran into Inuyasha in gym class. Miroku's friend he told me in science." Kagome explained so far. "Yeah what's wrong." Kagome blushes, "Well I was changing back into my clothes until some girl warned me not to be around him." Sango glares mentally. "Could you describe this girl?" She recommended her. Kagome holds her chin thinking before speaking. "Surprisingly, she looked like me. And yet her skin was paler than mine, and her eyes were freezing like from the arctic." Kagome finishes her explanation. Sango sighs quickly, "That must've been Kikyo Miko. She's supposed to be the popular girl in the school. I think she's just a slut, and she likes to get on anyone wrapped around her finger." Sango said to him. Kagome looks up to her.

Attentively she had to absorb as much information as she can. "She even has Inuyasha on her trail, not to mention she won't leave him alone. Claiming that he's her boyfriend. But he's not. He doesn't want to do anything with her, that much I heard from Miroku." Sango finalizes. Kagome nods. "Does Kikyo somehow come after you when you first went to school?" She asks Sango. Sango nods her head. "I'd be lucky when I first came." She answers as they come close to Kagome's front door.


	3. A Childhood Song

**Chapter 3: A Childhood Song**

Kagome and Sango quickly became friends since Kagome's first day of school. Sango can see how Kagome is; a nice kind-hearted girl. For the time being they decided to work on their music project. They're in Kagome's room. "So then Kagome what song should we do?" Sango asks as they look over all the songs they picked out so far. "I'm not sure, but maybe the music teacher said something that we had to make up from a movie soundtrack." Kagome replies as she gets a notebook from her backpack. She then place it in front of Sango to take a look. Sango is impressed on how many songs Kagome have written before she came. "This is quite amazing. Have you been singing of these ever?" Kagome looks down in shame. "I hardly sang any of them, but there's just one I sang naturally from a childhood movie." Kagome blushes as well turning to the pages in her song book. She points to a particular song. Sango reads it thoroughly. "May I listen to you sing it?" Sango asks her pleadingly. Kagome shyly smiles, "Sure. I just hope it'll be good enough for the project." Kagome agrees.

Miroku is in his bedroom, doing homework on his desk. "Miroku, your friend is here." An old man's voice calls him. "Okay thanks Mushin." Miroku calls down to him as he resumes his work. The door opens and in comes Inuyasha. "You better have a good explanation for why you wanted me here, Miroku." Inuyasha irritated said to he as he sits on his bed. Miroku sets his pen down and turns his chair to face him. "I heard from Sango that Kagome is something." Inuyasha can remember in gym class when he saw how Kagome played her part in volleyball. "Yeah, she's something for sure." He agrees. "But something baffles me." He said back to him and lies on the bed. "That she looks like Kikyo, I take it." Miroku interrupts him. Inuyasha just groans. "Did Sango mention anything else about her?" Inuyasha asks him as he wants to know Kagome more and more. "No all I got from Sango was just that." Miroku said back to him. Inuyasha groans even more. "Damn, and I thought that Sango could get more information on her." Miroku calms him. "Inuyasha, it's been a day. Make sure Kagome is a new student, and she must get used to the new place." He advices him trying to calm him down. "Fine, I'll wait but you know how impatient I can be once in awhile." Inuyasha concluded. Miroku rolls his eyes and resumes his homework, which got him thinking. "Hey aren't you supposed to do your homework as well?" Inuyasha scoffs. "No, even though I literally know everything." Inuyasha smirks. Miroku turns around, "You know you have to do it unless you fail the 10th grade. And you know how the teachers are to you." He warns him. Inuyasha gets off of Miroku's bed and looks out the window. "I don't even care about it. I just want to pass my year. Because once I'm done with High School, I don't have to do anything else afterwards." Miroku seems surprised for his reason. "But what about college? should you be thinking about that?" Inuyasha turns around and leans on the windowsill. "I don't give a damn about it. I don't even know what I want to do for the rest of my life." He honestly replies. He knows he's not the only who would have a problem with that. Who could blame him? Frankly enough, he doesn't know what to do for the rest of his life. It's nothing but an unknown future.

The following day, Kagome and Sango are in the music room. Sango looks over the music sheet that they had to print out for their project. "So it's played by an instrument." Kagome nods with a smile, "Yes and it was originally played by a shell flute from a sacred island." Kagome said as she looks down in her notebook, and the music sheet on the piano stand. Sango told Kagome this, "I forgot to mention that I played the piano for 8 years." She smiles up to her. Kagome smiles back as she observes Sango playing the piano like a pro. "Hearing that music, makes me feel I wanna sing the song." Kagome glees as she sits down on the bench. Sango giggles and memorized the notes until she gets the theme right. "So when are we supposed to present this project?" She asks Kagome. Kagome immediately replies, "This Friday." Sango nods. She then grabs the sheet and puts it in her backpack. "We can practice more at my place if you're up for it." She offers her invitation. Kagome pulls out her phone and texts her mother to let her know what she's going to do after the school. "I know my mom doesn't mind, but she needs to know anyway." Kagome assures her as she grabs her stuff and they leave the music room.

In Math class, Kagome was in her seat in the corner, still writing in notebook, thinking of ideas on how her new songs should be like. Unfortunately she couldn't get any, but knows in due time that she'll come up with something. So preoccupied with her writing, she didn't notice a shadow covering her. Feeling anxious for who could be behind her, she slowly turns around to find just Inuyasha. "Is this seat taken?" He asks as he points to the seat next to her. She shakes her, "No, you can have it as she grabs her bag and puts it under her seat. Inuyasha gets comfortable in his seat. "So I hear from Miroku, that you're new." He starts off. Kagome shyly blushes, "Yes. It's my second day here." She replies as she puts her notebook away. Inuyasha tilts his head, and could see one of the pages with lyrics. "Are those lyrics you wrote?" He curiously asks her. Kagome stiffens, but wants to make a good impression on him. "Yeah, I love to write songs." Inuyasha quickly grabs the notebook without Kagome moving her head due his quick reflexes. "I wanna take a look at these." He requests as he turns the pages. "I have to admit these are really good." He compliments her skills. "Thanks." She simply said. "Would it kill you to sing these?" He asks with enthusiasm. She couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, I have music class 2nd period tomorrow morning and that's when I sing my song." She smiles as she grabs the book back and into her bag. "I'll be there." He said as soon as their math teacher came into the room to begin.

Through the rest of the day after math class, Kagome began to warm up to Inuyasha and oddly Miroku. Inuyasha warns her not to get too close to him because of his perverted habit. She seems to forget about Kikyo's warning to stay away from him. It's a good thing though Kikyo wasn't even in any of her classes, so there's nothing to worry about. Right?

Luckily for Inuyasha's schedule, his 2nd period is study hall, which gives him a chance to slip out of the room and head towards the music room that Kagome and Sango are in. He made himself invisible and just enters the room and sat in the corner of the room to witness Kagome's performance. "Okay girls, what is your song?" The teacher asks them. "This is song is what I wrote from a childhood movie that I loved. It was originally from a shell flute. But throughout the years, the music can be played by any other instrument. For example, Sango and I for a music sheet of the music for the piano, and seeing how she's a piano prodigy, she gladly helped me out with the project." Kagome explains her work to the class. "Ah I see, so what's the title of the song you wrote?" The teachers asks her with interest. Kagome and Sango smiles, "The title is 'The Legend Comes to Life'." Kagome stands onto the platform, as Sango begins playing the Piano.

_The legend will come to life_

_If the chosen one brings all three_

_Treasures for the beast of the sea_

_And they're from three legends that I know_

_If I told you what they are, then you'll might know_

_Chorus_

_That's when the legend comes to life_

_I didn't know that the water would make it all new_

_For everyone and you_

_I'm glad that we're all right_

_Then we can see the light up in the sky so bright_

_That I can see the sea_

_And here he comes up from underneath the sea_

_That's when the legend comes to…_

_That's when the legend comes to life_

_I can't believe that everything is back to me_

_So many things have been what they used to be_

_I glad that all that everything that made it here_

_That I can see the underwater river up there_

_It so huge it must be one of the largest rivers_

_But I thought that rivers were blue, but this one is silver_

_Repeat Chorus_

_That's when the legend comes to life_

_I hope you'll understand_

_To make a legend come to life_

Everyone in the class applauded for them. Even Inuyasha did. "Remarkable Kagome, and Sango. I had no idea you really are that good. Especially to make the music of a movie's soundtrack into a song." The teacher smiles with impression. "Thank you." Sango said as she comes up to Kagome's side. Inuyasha smiles. He had no idea that Kagome would have a voice from angels. He made sure he gets back to study hall so that the teacher wouldn't get suspicious about his absence throughout most of the duration. 'She's one of a kind.' He comments her talents.

* * *

"The Legend Comes to Life" is from "Pokemon The Movie 2000 Soundtrack" After hearing it for awhile, it just gave me the idea to write the lyrics. Plz tell me what you think of it.


	4. Side Effects

**Chapter 4: Side Effects**

After music class, Kagome's throat began to sore. Fearing that she wouldn't be able to speak, let alone sing, she decides to go to the office and inform them, that she must go home because of her condition. Sango followed not far behind. "I'll let Inuyasha and Miroku know." She said. Kagome nods and leaves the building.

During Lunch, Inuyasha could stop talking about Kagome's project. "You should've seen it Miroku. She really is good. Man I should've videotaped it to show you." He excitedly said. Miroku can imagine Sango playing piano for the song. "I agree, man I should've comment positive about them." He agrees with him. Soon Sango comes sit with them. "You said something positive about my project with Kagome this morning?" She asks raising her eyebrow. Miroku nervous chuckles, "Yeah." Sango smiles while shaking. "You already know my piano skills. Kagome really shocked and impressed the music teacher as well." Inuyasha smiles back, but then something bothers him Looking around the cafeteria, he can't find Kagome anywhere. Actually he can't find her throughout the building. "Hey, where's Kagome?" He asks her immediately. Sango swallows her food, "She went home because her throat has been killing her after we left Music Class." Inuyasha sighs, "I just wanted to know her even more." He said with disappointment. "Maybe after school, you could visit her. I know where she lives." Sango promised him. She wrote down the address of Kagome's house. Inuyasha takes the sheet and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks, leave it to me." He said. It wasn't long until after lunch that Inuyasha is being followed by Kikyo, just on the other side of the classes she had with him. "What is he up to?" She asks Kagura who is on her right. "I've heard her singing from the hallway on my way back to class." She answers her. Kikyo pouts, "Well it's no wonder Inuyasha's falling for her. I have a better voice than that brat." She proclaims her position, even though she's the most popular girl in the school.

After school Inuyasha grabs his stuff and gets into his Red Ford Mustang convertible. After strapping himself into his seatbelt, he looks up in his GPS and types Kagome's address. The dot shows which route is, pretty far than he thought. "So she lives out of town?" He asks himself as he drove the required path. A few minutes later he made it to the outskirts of the town. He finds himself is a very nice neighborhood. All the houses look newly built, not too long ago, and with street lights in a great detail pattern. He slows down to the speed limit of the area. "Destination is on the right." The GPS said to him. He stops in front of Kagome's house. "Wow, amazing." He compliments the house already. It's a beige color paneling, with an attached garage, and other house would have with windows, and a fancy door in the front. He turns off the car and walks up to the front. He straightens himself and rings the doorbell. The door opens to see a little boy about 9 years old. "Can I help you?" He asks shyly to him. "Is Kagome home?" Inuyasha politely asks. The boy smiles, "Oh you mean my big sister. Yeah come on in." He opens the door wider so Inuyasha could come in. "Son who is it?" An elderly voice calls from the back. "It's a boy about Kagome's age." The boy shouts back. The elder came. He's in a priest wardrobe and his hair is in a topknot. "Hello." Inuyasha waves his hand to him. "Ah demon, leave this place at once." The elder yells pulling out sutras from his robe. The paper touches Inuyasha, but no shocks effected him. "You're kidding me right?" Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as well pulled the paper off of himself. "Sorry, sir, he's senile." The boy whispers to him. "I'm Kagome's little brother Sota. That's gramps." Sota introduces himself and points to his grandfather. "Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said back to him. "I was wondering where Kagome could be?" He asks him. Sota smiles fondly, "She's upstairs, second door on the left." He leads Inuyasha to Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome's in her bed, coughing miserably. "How could this happen?" She mumbles to herself. A knock on her door gets her alerted. "Who is it?" She asks with her hardly audible voice. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha said from the other side. Kagome opens the door and lets him in. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" She quickly asks him. He just sits on her desk chair, "Sango told me." He answers her. Kagome nods and gets back into her bed. "Did I come a bad time?" He asks her with concern. She shakes her head, "No, I sometimes get a sore throat, and I might loose my voice for awhile. Luckily it's not this time." She explains her condition. Inuyasha places the back on his hand onto her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever, which it good, but open your mouth." He suggests her. Kagome opens her mouth, "It's a little red. Has your mother been giving you any medicine?" He asks after she closes her mouth. "Just some day quil but that was it. And she suggests me to stay home tomorrow if my throat worsens." Kagome exclaims for her schedule. Inuyasha nods, "Okay, I just came by because I was worried about you." He reasons his visit. He goes to the door and looks back, "If you do stay home, I'll stop by to check up on you." He said before leaving her room. Kagome sighs. Never in her live did she ever had a friend who cared deeply about her. It's even weirder that it's from a student she met yesterday at school. "Sango must've sweet talked him into it." She said before getting more rest.

Inuyasha parks his car into the 4 car garage of the mansion. He locks the door from his key button and went inside. "I'm home." He calls out to whoever in particular. "In here son." A male voice said from beyond the halls. Inuyasha comes in to find his father, Inutaishou Takahashi, and his mother Izayoi Takahashi having quality time with his friends. "Welcome home, Inuyasha." Izayoi smiles to him. "I heard what happened at school." She adds as soon as Inuyasha sat in an empty sit. "What do you mean?" He asks as innocent as he can be. But his father can tell he's keeping a secret from them. "Inuyasha, we got the word that you went to the new student's house after school without telling us." Inuyasha stiffens. 'Great they're onto me.' He thought bitterly. "Yeah so. I was concerned. Nothing else." Inutaishou sighs. "Inuyasha did you even tell us about this new student? Your mother and I are just curious. No hard feelings right?" Inuyasha nods, "Yes. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's the one I went to visit after school today. Sango told me that she didn't feel well after her project in chorus, and I had to see for myself to make sure she was alright." He said to them honestly. Izayoi shows a reassuring smile. "I can see that you probably fond of her, even though she's new." Then it disappears, "Just make sure that Kikyo stays away from her. I don't want her to do anything bad to her, the same thing she did to you." She warns him. Inuyasha sighs deeply, "You have my word." Inutaishou can see that he had been in that situation. "Son I can sense something is effecting her voice, and she's using too much of it when she sings." He informs him. Inuyasha looks up to him. "What do you mean? All I found out that she just has a sore throat, nothing more." He gives out what he knows so far about her condition. Izayoi holds her chin thinking of something, "Have you found out more about her?" She asks him. Inuyasha looks up. "I only known her for two days. I have to get more out of her, as in I need more time." Inuyasha agrees in an understanding tone. She nods. "Okay, I just want to make sure she's up to her high potential." She said. Inuyasha nods and leaves the living room and goes upstairs.


	5. Know Me More

**Chapter 5: Know Me More**

The next morning, Inuyasha didn't feel like waking up for another boring day of school. But what choice does he have? He skipped a few times, and if he did once more, his parents will be notice to know about him being a rebel. So he just got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red zip up hoodie, along with a pair of brown sandals. He grabs his stuff and heads downstairs to join breakfast.

In the Kitchen, Izayoi is making French toast along with some waffles. Inuyasha comes in and takes a seat on the stool. "Morning Mom." He greets her with a smile. "Morning, I bet you're hungry." Izayoi replies as she fills a plate for him. "Do you know where dad is?" He asks in between his bites. Izayoi gets a plate of her own, "He left early this morning for a business trip. He'll be home tomorrow night." She answers after taking a sip of Orange Juice. "Dad can be full of surprises." Inuyasha comments to her about his father's career, a multi-millionaire. But he doesn't want any attention on what he has, that's why he wants to look as average as possible at his school. He finishes in a short period of time and puts his dishes into the dish washer. "I'm off mom." He said and leaves the house. "Have a nice day at school." Izayoi calls out to him, before he closes the door to the garage.

Inuyasha drives out of the mansion gates and heads to Kagome's house. He slows down in the neighborhood. He stops by Kagome's house. He gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. He rings the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door. The door opens revealing an older woman, "May I help you?" She asks nicely. "Hi is Kagome home?" He asks her. She shows a frown, "She is, but she's too sick to come to school today. Would you like me to tell her you came by?" He smiles, "Sure. I just wanted to make sure she was okay, because she wasn't feeling yesterday afternoon." She nods, "Yes she just got her tonsils removed a month ago. I'm just surprised she managed to sing her song in music class. But from singing so much can increase the pain in her throat." Inuyasha nods and heads back to the car. "I'll stop by for a visit." He said and leaves.

Inuyasha makes it to the student parking lot. After taking an empty spot, he finds Kikyo staring at him, with a so call innocent smile on her face. 'Great what does she want?' He thought to himself as he goes to a different entrance of the building. Kikyo narrows her eyes trying to find out why he keeps on avoiding her. "Oh sure try to get away from me." She mocks as she makes sure that she catches him before class.

Inuyasha makes it upstairs for his history class. He finds Miroku in the back of the room, and sits by him. "So where's Kagome?" Miroku whispers to him. Inuyasha takes his seat by him. "She's still home. Her throat has been killing her since yesterday." He answers as he gets his supplies out of his bag. "How could she have such an illness?" Miroku curiously asks. Inuyasha looks around and whispers, "She was in surgery because she had her tonsils removed a month ago. I feel sorry for her." He sadly replies to him. Miroku nods, and then class began.

Meanwhile in Sango's class, she finds that Kagome isn't here, "I bet she's home." She murmurs quietly, not to get the teacher concern about Kagome's absence. Luckily the teacher wasn't really interested in what she's into, but just to make sure that she's doing her work. "Alright class, we all know that there's going to be a Talent show by the end of next month, so whoever is up for their skills, come sigh up here." The teacher announces as well showing a clip board. The bell rings to let the students dismissed themselves. Before Sango leaves the room, the teacher stops her, "Ms. Taijiya, may I have a word with you?" He requests her. She just nods and stays put. "I got the word from Mrs. Higurashi that her daughter isn't coming in because Kagome is supposed to be recover from surgery when her tonsils were removed about a month ago. So if I were you, I'd not let her sing for awhile." He suggests about the condition. Sango widens her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry that I didn't notice. But I'll keep my word though." She promises and leaves the room.

Little did they know that Kikyo eavesdropped the conversation. She casually walks to her next class thinking, 'So she's still recovering from surgery and it was only a month ago. How sad indeed.' She thought with fake innocence. She finds her group before they head into class. "So what happened?" Kagura asks her. Kikyo grins, "That new girl is supposed to be recovering from her surgery." She said back. "From what?" Kanna asks emotionlessly. "Her tonsils. It's been a month since then." Kikyo describes the aftermath. "Ah so she's not even allow to sing at all?" Kagura asks mischievously while leaning, "Yeah. And if she does, it's worsen her recovery as we speak." Kikyo grins as if she's up to something bad as we might speak for ourselves.

During lunch Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango as just randomly eating whatever they got themselves. "So Kagome has not told us about her surgery. I can't blame her." Miroku starts off. Inuyasha only knew that from her mother so far. "Inuyasha you there?" Miroku asks while waving his hand in front of his buddy's face. Inuyasha comes out of his trance, "Oh, sorry. Just deep in thought." He said back to them. Miroku and Sango look at each other, confused, but stayed understanding. "Maybe we should go visit her after school." Sango suggests as she gathers her lunch. "I agree, it's the least we could do to make sure she's okay." Miroku agrees as he does his own. Inuyasha doesn't say anything just alone in his own thoughts again.

After school, Inuyasha leaves the building. Before he gets into his car, an annoying voice halts him. "Inu Baby wait up." He groans and looks to find Kikyo coming towards. "What do you want this time? I'm on a tight schedule." He responded but she grabs his arm, "Cancel it then. We must go out." She said trying her best to keep him to herself. He growls and literally pulls his arm out of her grasp and quickly gets into his car and drove away from the annoying girl. "Honestly, will she ever come to her senses and I'm not interested in her. God why can't she just leave me alone?" He said to himself.

Kagome is still in bed with an ice pack on her forehead. "Of all times for me to over exert my voice." She whines miserably. She just got to school for two days and now she's back in bed with a horrible sore throat. "I knew it was too good to be true." She comments her condition. A knock on her door gets her alerted, "Who is it?" Her raspy voice asks. The door opens revealing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "hey there Kagome. How are you feeling?" Sango asks as she takes a seat, while the boys just sat on the floor. "Come and goes. I should've told you sooner though." Kagome replies sadly to them, but showed some assurance in her eyes. Inuyasha isn't buying her act, but keeps his look concerned instead. "Do you know when you'll be able to go to school?" Miroku asks her. Kagome frowns, "It's hard to say because of my recovery. Who knows how long it's going to take for my throat to be completely healed." She explains so far. The rest just nodded respectfully. Sango and Miroku pull something out of their bags. "We got the word from class of your absence and we don't want to fall behind. "Sango said as they hand over their class assignments to make sure Kagome could keep track on what she missed. "Thanks you guys." She smiles brightly to them. They smile back, but then Sango's cell vibrates. She gets a text from her little brother for a ride. "I'll see you later." She said as she and Miroku leave the room.


	6. Song Of Dedication

**Chapter 6: Song of Dedication**

So now it's just Inuyasha and Kagome. "Do you need any help on what you missed?" Inuyasha asks her this time. Kagome's face turns into a state of depression. He's sent off his guard, "Was it something I said?" He asks in a little panic. Kagome shakes her, "No it's just that I don't want to be in this condition I'm already in." She replies to him with her bangs covers her chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha knees down to her bed. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you feeling this way?" He asks desperately to her, but in a nice tone. "It's because of my father." She hardly replies to him, but he heard her like a chime. He looks around her room to find a photo of him on the bookshelf. 'I see she has his eyes, and mouth. But the rest is from her mother.' He thought with a sad smile. "Kagome you don't have to tell me anything about your past. I'm not forcing you, if you know what I mean right." He comforts her as he gently holds her arm. "It was me who cause his death." She said as her tears fill her closed eyes. She weeps and launches herself onto him. She cries with such misery. All Inuyasha could do was to comfort her in any way he can. By doing so, he just embraces her in his arms. Saying a few words to calm her down and patting her back. "His death made me wrote this song. In dedication." She said as she was pulled back. Inuyasha is intrigued by her even more. "I'll sing it to you when I'm healed." She decides to sing it for him. He nods with a smile, "I'd be happy to hear it." She smiles back and lies back down on her bed. "Kagome you must rest. I'll bring in more school work so we can work together." He offers his assistance. Kagome goes to her side table and opens the page which song she was talking about. Inuyasha comes back to her side as he reads the lyrics carefully understanding what she's been through.

_**Our Last Time, Never Forgettable**_

_For it would be_

_Where we met for the last time_

_You'll be with me_

_And it's be yours and mine_

_Chorus_

_You make me believe_

_Making it understandable_

_Anytime you've to leave_

_Our last time is never forgettable_

_When we are apart_

_I thought I was so weak_

_You're always in my heart_

_Instead of days it'd be weeks_

_Repeat Chorus 2 x's_

_I feel a little bit better_

_For you're close to me_

_Nothing can't be any better_

_Unless we can both be free_

_Repeat Chorus 2 x's_

She weakly nods and falls asleep into slumber land. Inuyasha smiles as he leaves her room.

Downstairs he makes it to the front door. Just when he was about to open it, a voice stops him. "Inuyasha." He turns around to find Mrs. Higurashi looking out the kitchen. "Just make sure she's recovering." She gives him her assistance to look after her daughter. "I will." Was all Inuyasha said before he left the house.

Inuyasha drives down back to his house to find that his father has returned earlier than expected. He parks into the garage and went in. "I'm home." He calls out. "Inuyasha, I'm glad you made it home." His father said as he approaches him. "Guess what I've got for you." Inutaishou said as he leaves the room for a minute, giving Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow. Inutaishou comes back with a grin. "What are you keeping from me dad?" Inuyasha asks impatiently. "Well my son, I believe you're quite familiar with this one." He starts off, which makes Inuyasha losing his patience even further. Out comes someone that Inuyasha didn't even wanted to see, his older half brother Sesshomaru. "Oh so you brought him home. Of all the times while I'm trying to help escort a new student at my school. I don't have time to spend with him dad. You know how much Sesshomaru and I hate each since I was born." Inuyasha yells as he bolts out of the room, but Sesshomaru stops him at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah I see you haven't changed you attitude one bit. No matter, I'm not liking this either, but I have business here as well for about a month." He slyly said to him, making sure Inuyasha doesn't go any further. "I don't care if you have business here or you staying. I don't want you to interfere with _my _business. I must finish my homework." Inuyasha finishes the conversation and heads straight into his room.

Like he said, Sesshomaru is the next heir of their father's multi-millionaire business. Inuyasha respects their positions, but he's not even interested into inheriting the business. However, he'll help him out in a part-time job. He throws his backpack onto the floor and lays face first onto his king size bed (Hey he's a big guy.) He just couldn't help but to think about Kagome's past, about her father. 'I just wish I could help. But all I can do is to help her school work, and maybe a little bit beyond that. He just fell asleep, not caring about dinner, especially Sesshomaru's presence here, he can't bare his own brother's torture. At least he changes into a pair of red pants and a cream muscle shirt. (We all know how hot he is when getting medical treatment.)

The next morning, luckily it's Saturday so that means that Inuyasha is sleeping in as long as he wants. Or if that's was going to happen. His bedroom door slightly opens, as Sesshomaru peeks inside. Seeing his little brother dead asleep he grins as he pulls out a massive squirt gun. (And I mean a big one.) Stealthily he gets to side where Inuyasha's face is exposure for the target. Luckily he pumps the gun before he entered the room. He aims it to the face, and pulls the trigger and sprays Inuyasha like crazy. "Ahhhh. Sesshomaru you're so fucking dead!" Inuyasha screams as he gets even more soaked from the weapon, while Sesshomaru laughs like a maniac. "As if Inuyasha, You can't even get me from a mile away." He protests with triumph and holds the gun over his shoulder. Inuyasha growls as he shakes his body to dry himself. "Damn dog, you're gross." Sesshomaru whines getting away from the water. Inuyasha chuckles, "Oh I'm sorry that I'm dog, but naturally that's what dogs do to dry themselves whenever they are all wet. Especially from a super soaker." He walks into his bathroom, and locks the door. "Now leave me alone so I can get ready for the day." He told him from inside. Sesshomaru frowns and leaves the room.


	7. Brotherly Brawl

**Chapter 7: Brotherly Brawl**

The next morning, luckily it's Saturday so that means that Inuyasha is sleeping in as long as he wants. Or if that's was going to happen. His bedroom door slightly opens, as Sesshomaru peeks inside. Seeing his little brother dead asleep he grins as he pulls out a massive squirt gun. (And I mean a big one.) Stealthily he gets to side where Inuyasha's face is exposure for the target. Luckily he pumps the gun before he entered the room. He aims it to the face, and pulls the trigger and sprays Inuyasha like crazy. "Ahhhh. Sesshomaru you're so fucking dead!" Inuyasha screams as he gets even more soaked from the weapon, while Sesshomaru laughs like a maniac. "As if Inuyasha, You can't even get me from a mile away." He protests with triumph and holds the gun over his shoulder. Inuyasha growls as he shakes his body to dry himself. "Damn dog, you're gross." Sesshomaru whines getting away from the water. Inuyasha chuckles, "Oh I'm sorry that I'm dog, but naturally that's what dogs do to dry themselves whenever they are all wet. Especially from a super soaker." He walks into his bathroom, and locks the door. "Now leave me alone so I can get ready for the day." He told him from inside. Sesshomaru frowns and leaves the room.

Inuyasha gets into the massive walk-in closet and takes out a red polo shirt, and khaki shorts. "Damn him, that's the fifth time this month he sprayed me." He complains as he takes off his muscle shirt, and pj pants and ring them into the sink. "Always trying to get the upper hand." He adds that part. He takes a quick shower and washed up and gets dressed and leaves the room. He comes into the kitchen to find no one in sight. He gets into the garage to find the cars except his own, were gone. "Must've gone out somewhere." He said as he goes back into kitchen. "Guess again." A familiar voice caught him off guard. Inuyasha looks around the room and find Sesshomaru again. "What do you want this time?" He rudely asks him as he tries not to spend any time with his brother. "Oh come on, Inuyasha. You should know the reason why father brought me home." He said so sweetly, that mentally wanted to make Inuyasha sick to his stomach. "Like I care. For the last 15 years, you never once ever liked me one bit. Why would this visit be any different?" Inuyasha requesting for something different instead of the same thing. "I'm getting married. I wanted to ask you to be my best man." He crosses one leg over the other in his seat. Inuyasha laughs out loud, "You? Getting Married? Ha? That's a good one. Who's the lucky demon then?" He asks in between laughs. Sesshomaru stood a stern face. "This is a serious matter, Inuyasha. And I'm marrying a human, not a demon." Inuyasha laughs even harder, cracking up in the process. "Has father's trait got the better of you? Ha. No wonder he mated with your mom then mine. You're a trip." Inuyasha is still missing the point, even though he believes is a joke. Hearing his mother like that, Sesshomaru suddenly pins him down. "Listen here, I'm serious on this one. And if you ever insult my mother like that again, I'll end your life right there. Do I make myself clear?" He threatens him. Inuyasha nods quickly, and then is released from his brother's grasps and leaves the room. Inuyasha had no idea that his older brother was getting married. Not to mention who is this human he's been seeing? Is she even with him right now? But no. Sesshomaru didn't give any further details about her. But for now he can think about that later, he needs to check up on Kagome. After getting something to drink of Pepsi, he grabs his keys and goes into the garage to get into his car. He comes out, to find it missing. "Where's my car?" He asks out loud. He glares as his eyes flicker red in shear anger. "Sesshomaru! Where the fuck is my car?" He bolts back into the house to find him. He looks in every single area and no sign of him anywhere. "Dammit!" He shouts and then thought out something. His dad got him a new motorcycle for his birthday last month. He goes back into the garage and goes to an unusual spot. Pushing the spot, the wall opens into a secret shed. Inside is indeed his bloody red motorcycle. He finds his helmet and puts it on, and closes the shaded Plexiglas part in front of his face. "Desperate times call fro desperate measures." He said and heads to Kagome's house.

Behind him, Sesshomaru grins as he rides his black motorcycle chasing after his little brother to see what he's up to. About a few minutes, Sesshomaru spots his brother's bike in front of Kagome's house. "Talk about cheesy neighborhood." He comments and looks around the house in lightning speed, as if no one saw him. He spots the red motorcycle in the driveway. Taking a look around the building he can hear something coming from upstairs. He leaps pretty high up and lands on to roof above the room where the voices are coming from.

Kagome is still in bed, with some water, and medicine to reduce the pain in her throat. "How are you feeling Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as they on helping with Kagome's school work that she missed. "It's getting there, but I'm not sure if my throat will allow me to sing anymore for the rest of my life." She said with distress as well as her eyes of rejection of her self esteem. Inuyasha just stared at her, 'Still worried about her voice for talent.' He thought. "Come on, I'm sure there's something we can do to speed your recovery." He cheers her up. "And that's where I come in." A male voice spoke from above the room. Kagome looks out the window looking with her head sticking out. "Who just said that?" She asks to the voice as she pulls back in. Soon Sesshomaru jumps in through the window. "I know this is a shock to see, but I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha older brother." Sesshomaru introduces himself. Inuyasha softly growls, "You know it's literally rude to jump into someone's house uninvited." He states as well pointing his finger at him. "Oh please, Inuyasha, I only came to help with your friend's problem, nothing more." He explains to them. Inuyasha shakes his head while looking, "Look I know you want to help out but we're at a tight schedule. I have to help her out with her missing assignments." He said as he watches Sesshomaru calls someone. "Hello?" A female voice said on the other line. "Rin, could you come the Higurashi Residence?" Sesshomaru requests her attendance. "On my way." She reports herself and hang up.

Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other and back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru who was that?" Kagome breaks the silence that lasted for about a minute. "Rin is a specialized physician and she's my fiancée." Sesshomaru answers her. Inuyasha snickers, "That's her? She's you're fiancée." Kagome glares and elbows him pretty hard. "If I were you I'd rather think on the positive side of it." She warns him. Inuyasha scoffs as he rubs his pained arm. "I see that you are raised in the art etiquette, Kagome." Sesshomaru states about her comment on Inuyasha's behavior. "Yes, I have a little brother of my own, and he can misbehave once in awhile." She explains. Sesshomaru slightly smiles, "Well there's something that you and I have in common." He said in an agreeable tone, which is rare. Inuyasha pouts showing more of his immaturity. "I rest my case." Sesshomaru comments the posture. Inuyasha flicks his ear, "I can hear someone approaching." He said to them. Sesshomaru just stayed put. "Kagome, you have a visitor." Her mother called from downstairs. Kagome gets into her pink robe and gets out of bed. She goes downstairs, leaving the two brothers in her room.


	8. More Than Just A Sore Throat

**Chapter 8: More Than Just a Sore Throat**

Kagome comes down to the living room to meet the visitor her mother told her. "Hello Kagome." A woman gladly welcomes her. Kagome bows to her, "Hello." She replies with respect. The woman is quite attractive, just a little older than Kagome. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Rin Taiko. I'm a physician from the clinic." Rin smiles. Kagome takes a sit. "So then why are you here? Not to be rude." Kagome asks her. Rin comes in front of her with a medical bag in her hand. "I just want to take a look in your throat. Nothing more." Rin requests as she pulls out a popsicle stick, and a small flashlight. Kagome lays down on the couch, and allowed Rin to examine her. Taking a closer into her throat shocks her discovery. "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm afraid that your daughter has Strep Throat." Rin informs the mother. "Oh no. How did this happen?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as she sits besides her daughter. "This Strep throat is more severe than I thought. Kagome have you been having any pain lately?" Rin asks Kagome. Kagome nods, "It happened after a singing protect early this week." Rin sighs deeply. "From my discovery, it turns out that you didn't recover in time to use your singing voice, and that's how you have this. And because of this, I can't allow you to raise your voice and it'll make it even worse, as in you wouldn't be able to speak again." Rin tells Kagome with a stern voice.

Kagome nods sadly. "For now, I'll write a prescription for your recovery to increase." Rin said as she writes the required medication for Kagome. "Mrs. Higurashi, did anyone in your family have this?" Rin asks her as she puts her medical devices back into her bag. "My husband died from Throat Cancer about 4 years ago." Kagome stiffens from her answer and looks down in shame with her eye blanketed in her bangs.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stay upstairs and easily eavesdrop on the condition of Kagome. After what Mrs. Higurashi said about her husband's death really Inuyasha deeply worried about what she said that it was her fault that her father died. Sesshomaru catches his sight on how Inuyasha's look means something bad must've happened. Inuyasha just stood up and walks out the house without a sound, even from his motorcycle. Sesshomaru looks confused for how his brother reacted to Kagome's condition. He said as he makes his way back into her room.

Back in the Living Room, Rin grabs her packed bag and heads to the front door. Before she leaves back she turns around, "Kagome, I cannot guarantee about you the recovery to be fast enough, but I wish you the best to make it through." Rin advices her as well Mrs. Higurashi. They nod for gratitude. Rin then leaves.

Shortly after Rin's departure, Sesshomaru comes up to her in Inuyasha's car. "I heard about your observation." He said as he pulls up to the sidewalk, giving her a gesture with his head to get in. Rin smiles as she gets into the vehicle. "Thanks." She only said as they ride down back to his mansion. "I just couldn't believe what I found out about her condition." Rin begins with certainty. Sesshomaru attentively listens to her. "I was sure that if Kagome were to ever sing again, she'd have to wait for another month. But if she overuses her voice, she might lose it for sure." She explains the situation of Kagome's throat issue. Sesshomaru nods, "I just wish that Inuyasha knows what he might have to do if that happen to her. But would he be willing to do so?" He agrees on her terms. He knows what he meant to do if Rin was in the same problem. "But for now, let her rest." He suggests at the end.

Back at the Higurashi Residence, Kagome makes it back to her room to take Rin's advice. Her mother already went to the pharmacy to retrieve the medication for her daughter's throat. After hearing what Kagome's mother told Rin about Mr. Higurashi's death from Throat Cancer, she immediately is mentally sobbing, and but not physically in front of them. After she gets comfortable, she remembers the memory of that painful event.

***Flashback***

Kagome and Mr. Higurashi are at an Ice cream parlor. "I' want chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, daddy." Said the kid Kagome as she and her dad get in line. "okay sweetie." He kindly replies to her as he affectionately rubs her head. They make it to the opened window to order. They got what they wanted and take an empty table. "Yummy!" Kagome giddily said as she likes her sweet treat. Her father enjoys his own as they ate their delightfulness. As they leave to go back home, Mr. Higurashi starts coughing miserably. Kagome panics, "Daddy. Daddy! Somebody help!" She cries while shaking him uncontrollably. Soon an ambulance arrives and takes the father onto a stretcher and heads to the hospital. Kagome stayed with him throughout the time. "Sweetie, Go back home and get your family and tell them to come here." Mr. Higurashi weakly tells her. Kagome nods and heads back home.

About an hour later. Mrs. Higurashi arrives at her husband's hospital room. Inside there's a machine with steady beeping, and Mr. Higurashi is resting with a tube into his blood system, She makes her way to one side of the bed. "Hige what happened?" She asks in despair as her motherly eyes quickly full of tears. Mr. Higurashi opens his eyes, hearing his wife's mourning. He takes her hand with his own. "My darling…" He gets her attention immediately. He smiles as well wiping her tears away, "I don't know what happened to me. It just came all of a sudden." He comforts her a little, hoping to cheer her up. "I promise that I'll be looking after you and our family when I pass away. I don't want you to feel any loneliness whatsoever. For my sake. So make sure you keep our family together without me around. I'll be watching you guys from heaven, showing my love for all of you." He said to her. Mrs. Higurashi nods to show him that she understands what he's talking about. "I will." She kisses him lovingly and soon the steady beeping just went flat. Telling her that he has passed away. Kagome peeks inside to find her mother mourning of his death. 'Why daddy? Why did you have to die?' She thought to her father as tears fall down her face.

***End Flashback***

Kagome is sound asleep in her bed, taking Rin's advice to get enough rest to get well as fast as she can so she can sing again. Little did she know that Inuyasha is outside from her house and decides to go back to his mansion. 'I must help her in any way I can." He said in his head as he rides on his motorcycle.


	9. Not Taken Seriously

**Chapter 9: Not Taken Seriously**

The following morning, Mrs. Higurashi called the school to let them know that Kagome is still recovery from her sore throat. Meanwhile at school, Sango is in the music room thinking of things to do on her own since her friend's still home. "What to do." She repeated in her mumbling. Even the music teacher is having a hard time to teach his school. But he mad sure that he's still on focus on his work. As the class ended. He calls Sango. "Yes. Is everything okay?" Sango asks him as they take a seat. "I'm just concern about Kagome's condition. She's my star pupil along with you as well. I just want to make sure that she'll be well enough to participate in the talent show which is next month. You two must come up with a something in your voices and musical skills so you two can have the winning prize." He requests her. Sango can see why he's desperate for this future event. "You have my word. I'll let Kagome know about it." She assures him as she leaves and heads towards her next class. The Music Teacher smiles behind her, "Kami please help recover Kagome Higurashi's voice." He prays and resumes his work.

Miroku is at his locker, grabbing his supplies for his following class. "Hey there Miroku." Inuyasha greets him. "Hey. I'm just getting whatever for Science." He replies as they walk down the hall. "So how's Kagome feeling?" He asks him worryingly. "She's still weak from her sore throat. All I heard from Rin is that she'll be well enough by next week." Inuyasha explains the situation. Miroku nods. "I can see how she managed through that painful experience. She's strong-willed I'll give her that. But there's something else that I can't my finger on." He lustily describes her. Inuyasha friendly punches his arm. "Shut up. I know what you're gonna say. But I prefer to say it myself." He claims to him. Miroku shakes his head with grin. "I knew you care about her. But I bet it's something more." He explains it to him as they enter the Science Room.

By the end of the day, Inuyasha stopped at the office to retrieve Kagome's missing work. As he leaves the office to get to his car an unwelcoming voice stops him. "Inu-Poo wait up!" It calls out to him. He groans and turns to see Kikyo coming towards him. "What do you want? I'm busy." He said as he stores his and Kagome's belonging into the back seats. "Oh come on. You need to lighten up." She temps him as she wraps her arm around his own. Inuyasha yanks it off. "I just told you. I'm busy as in helping with my family's company. I hardly have anytime to spend by the likes of you." He said meanly to her, and practically lies to her. Inuyasha has his way to manipulate anyone and it works extremely well on Kikyo. She pouts, "You're too mean to me. Why is it that you don't want to spend time with me? I'm better than that skank Kagome Higurashi." Hearing that insult boils his blood from within his veins. He grabs hold of her neck, squeezing it tightly. "Don't you dare speak one word about her. If you ever get her on her breaking point, I'll personally kill you with no regret remorse, especially no mercy. DO I make myself clear?" He threatens her darkly as well as his Golden eyes became bloody red with teal irises for a second. Kikyo manages a weak nod. Inuyasha let's her go, as in dropping her to her knees. Inuyasha gets into the driver side of his car and drives away.

Not after Inuyasha drives away, Kikyo glares at him. She's persistent on what she goes after. "You okay?" Kagura asks as she helps her up onto her feet. Kikyo wipes down the dirt off her skimpy shirt and skirt. "I've got another plan. And it has to do with the photo I took in gym class the other day." She said as she pulls out her cell to show her the photo of Kagome striped to her panties and bra, even with that thing on her back. "Want me to send that to you?" Kikyo asks her nicely to Kagura. Kagura nods, "Sure. If you want I can get a better view on what is on her back and give you the results by tomorrow." She suggests her leader. Kikyo grins back, "I'll be grateful for that. Besides I've a plan to use it against Kagome. She may have told Sango about it, and Sango must've told Miroku, and he probably told Inuyasha about my scheme. But this time will be different." Kikyo explains on what's going to do. And by the looks of it, it's not even good one bit. Kagura heads back to her car. "I'll get the results in before you know it." She shouts to Kikyo from her driver side window and waves good-bye. Kikyo grins even more and goes home in her car.

Inuyasha is back home in the office room getting things sorted out for the family business. His father is the President while Sesshomaru is his Vice President. The workers give uncountable loyalty to them both. And because of that, Inuyasha is technically the next one for the business, but it's up to him. However his brother and father would think he'd be making the biggest mistake of his life. That has to be put to the side because he's still in school. He finishes off filing some his family's worker's files and heads back to his bedroom. Looking at the time, it's only 4:30 pm and grabs Kagome's missing work. He passes the kitchen that his mother is making tonight's dinner. Izayoi spots him before gets to the front door. "Where are you going, Inuyasha?" She calls him. He turns around, forgetting his keys. "I'm just going to Kagome's to give her homework. Nothing more." He replies to her with a smile. Izayoi smiles back, "Okay, Just be back home by dinner." She reminds him in the end. "I will." He said back to her and leaves the house and drives to Kagome's house.

At the Higurashi Residence, Ai is busy making her family dinner as well. The doorbell rings, telling her that someone's at the door. "I'll get it." Sota claims as he gets the door. He opens it to find it's Inuyasha. "Hey there Inuyasha. Are you looking for Kagome?" He asks him politely. Inuyasha nods, "Yep. Is she still in her room resting, but I think she'd be awake by now." He assumes to the little boy. "She might. She'd be happy to see you." Sota guides him down the hall towards his older sister's room. He knocks on her door. "Who is it?" Kagome asks from inside. "It's me." Sota claims at first. "And me." Inuyasha adds. Kagome opens the door. "Hey there. What brings you here?" She asks Inuyasha as she shoos her brother away. Inuyasha pulls out more of her missing assignments. "I just wanted to give you your work. I'll stop by again to help over the weekend to help you on your subjects." He offers his assistance. Even though Kagome's recovery looks away blushing, "I'd like that very much." She thanks him. Inuyasha grins from her embarrassment. "Just let me know when you want me over." He asks her with his grin still on his face. "How about around noon?" She looks back to him with hopeful eyes. He smiles back down and kisses her cheek. "I'll come by then." He whispers and leaves the surprised girl and leaves from her sight. Kagome shakes her head and takes her stuff back into her room and set it on her desk. "Is it just me or did he just kissed?" She asks with disbelief. Never in her life has she ever been kissed. She blushes like her red lips. All she can do now is to join her family for dinner.


	10. Back on Track

**Chapter 10: Back on Track**

The weekend has arrived, and Kagome has made a great recovery so far. She's about to eat more often, but must be careful not to sing a lot. It's early in the Saturday morning. She wakes up thanks to the sunlight shining down into her window. She stretches out her limbs, feeling refreshed from the night before, even from her evening shower. "I'm feeling excited about this." She said as she gets her robe on, and heads to the kitchen to get something to eat, as in she must have something in her stomach. She browses through the fridge. Looking around, she gets some orange juice and some strawberries. She pours the drink into a big glass and carries them upstairs to her room.

Inuyasha on the other head is already awake. He's working out in his personal gym on the other side of the mansion. He works on his upper body strength as well his speed. "So my little brother has a crush on a girl." Sesshomaru mocks him as he enters the room in his gym shorts and black muscle shirt, while Inuyasha is in red shorts and a white tank top on. "Says you. You have Rin." Inuyasha smirks back as he lifts 100 lbs of weights. Sesshomaru lifts the same weights by him. "So I keep on getting these text messages from that Kikyo girl." Inuyasha starts off a conversation. Sesshomaru shakes his head, "She's nothing but a whore." He comments about it so far. Inuyasha couldn't agree more. "Tell me about it. All she does is stalk me anywhere I go, no matter where it is." He states it down. Anytime Inuyasha goes somewhere outside of the school grounds, Kikyo would literally be about 50 yards close by. "At lease she doesn't have to get close to here." Sesshomaru adds as well. "That I'm grateful for. Thanks to the barrier around her. But I feel that Kagome's vulnerable." He said sadly in the end. How could he not see it sooner? Sesshomaru looks at him strangely. "How is she doing anyway?" He asks him. "She's getting better as we speak. She'll be well enough to get back to school. As a matter of fact, I promise to help her on her school work this afternoon." Inuyasha tells him happily. Sesshomaru can see how glad his little brother is. He pulls something out of his pocket. "Here, you should take this with you when you're going outside." He gives Inuyasha a capsule. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks as he takes the device. "Just place it at one corner of the Higurashi Residence, and it can protect Kagome from Kikyo." Sesshomaru instructs him. Inuyasha nods and stuffs the capsule into his pocket. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finish their morning workout and leaves the gym to get rinsed off in their own showers.

An hour later, Inuyasha got dressed in blue jeans, a red hoodie over a tan shirt on. He makes his way to Kagome's place. Before he gets out, he pulls out the capsule the Sesshomaru gave him. "This will be good use." He said as he parks on the side of the street. He goes to the back of the house and places the object to the corner. "So this will protect her. With an invisible barrier." He stood on his ground and walks back to the front door. He rings the doorbell like the last time. A few seconds later the door opens to show Mrs. Higurashi. "Good Morning, Inuyasha. Are you looking for Kagome?" She asks politely to him. He nods with a smile. "Yes I'm here to help her on her school work." She smiles back, "That's quite thoughtful of you Inuyasha. Kagome should be in her room." She gestures him up the stairs after letting him in. "Thanks I'll be helping her out like no tomorrow. Besides I'm the best student in the school." He claims proudly to her. "Well I hope that you can help improve her knowledge." Mrs. Higurashi asks him with a winked eye. Inuyasha's cheeks turn pink and clears his throat. "Okay. I'll be off helping your daughter." He said as he disappears towards Kagome's room.

Kagome is still in her pjs along with her robe. As she tries to figure out the assignments she has missed so far this. Trying to focus on a math problem, she just couldn't understand. "It's hopeless." She mumbles to herself. A knock on her door alerts her. "Who is it?" She asks. "I'm here to help you on your schoolwork, Kagome." Inuyasha said from the other side. Kagome opens the door. "Oh hey. You know you came in early than schedule." Inuyasha grins as he enters. "I just worked out this morning with a shower, and I had nothing else to do until our appointment. So where should we begin?" He asks as he pulls a chair out to sit beside her. "I'm having trouble on my math." She exclaims as she shows her struggle. Inuyasha looks it over. (I'm skipping because I'm not a math whiz.) A few hours later Inuyasha helped Kagome like the Miracle Worker. Kagome is a fast learner but she just needed a boast to catch up what happened. "So we have a science exam this Thursday?" She asks him. Inuyasha nods. "Yeah. If you want, I can get Miroku and Sango to study along with us. That way it'll be easy for you to remember the stuff." Kagome nods, "I'd like that." She replies as she unexpectedly leans onto him. Inuyasha widens his eyes, but soon smiles down to her. "You should rest Kagome. I'll be here again tomorrow if you want." He said nicely to her as he carries her to her bed. "I'd like that too." She said half asleep. Inuyasha moves a few strains of her bangs, and kisses the exposed forehead. "Sleep well." He said quietly and leaves her to dreamland.

Inuyasha makes it home by late afternoon, just in time for dinner. After closing the door behind him, he can smell the meat like crazy, thanks to his canine demon desire from within. "I'm home." He calls to his family. "Oh thank goodness you came." Izayoi said as she finished setting the table for dinner. Inuyasha smiles to her as he came around the corner, "I told you I'd make it back on time mom." He gloats. She just shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you made it back. You know better than not to be late for anything you're scheduled for." She explains to him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Alright enough of that. Let's eat." He changes the subjects as he takes an empty seat. As he is about to eat, "Uh no not just yet my son." She stops him when he just grabs a fork. "Oh come on. Why wait? The food will grow cold." Inuyasha asks impatiently. Izayoi smiles back, "We have to wait until your father and brother to arrive." She explains to her son. Soon the door opens and male voice speaks, "Someone said something about me?" It asks. "Speak of the Devil." Izayoi comments her husband's arrival. "Well I'm here and I'm starving my dearest." He said to her with a kiss on her cheek, with Sesshomaru right behind him. "Or sure Inutaishou. I bet you and your boys are gluttons for food." She said slyly punches his arms lightly, even though Inutaishou is a full demon as if that punch was nothing. "Ah you see my sons, my mate here thinks we're gluttons for her homemade meats." Inutaishou smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and they all take their seats. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at each other like they're crazy. Seeing that look from Inutashou's eyes fives him a grin. "Sesshomaru you'd be like with Rin as I've witness from my office room." Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow with a blush on his face, which made Inuyasha snicker quietly. "Rin is indeed my mate. You have her father, but one other man here doesn't." Sesshomaru grins towards Inuyasha making him feel embarrassed. "Ah that's right Inuyasha, has Kagome capture your heart already. And it's not even spring yet." Inutaishou asks along Sesshomaru observation, with makes Inuyasha twitch his eye like crazy. Just seeing it just made the rest of the family laugh. "At least I'm just helping her with her schoolwork. That's it." He ended the subject, but it doesn't temp them enough. Sesshomaru leans towards him, "Are you sure? I can tell by the look of your eyes it's more than just helping Kagome out." Inuyasha gulps his food down his throat. Hearing all this from his family begins to annoy him. "I'm just helping her out because of her condition. She's been through a lot apparently because of her father's death and it's been hard for her to get over it. All we can do now is to help her recover." He said to them with a stern voice. After saying that gives him a sigh, "At least she's safe for now. I know that Kikyo Miko is after obviously for something, and I have a bad feeling about it as well." He tells his family. "What could she be up to then?" Izayoi asks him curiously. "I'm not sure mom. I'll make sure that Kagome's protected from her. Because I know for sure Kikyo is after her for some reason." He answers her thoroughly. Izayoi nods understanding him.

The rest of dinner was silent and they cleaned up after themselves and find anything for themselves to do. Inuyasha is already done on his homework because of his quality time with Kagome. So now he's left with nothing else to do. All he can do now is to get some sleep for school tomorrow.


	11. Unexpectedly Trapped

**Chapter 11 Unexpectedly Trapped**

The next day, Kagome feels way more refreshed than she thought. At least the medication did the trick to restore her throat, making sure she can speak more, which made her relieved. She couldn't stand being a mute, just with a raspy voice that could damage her throat. She doesn't want to go through that again. Right now, she can finally go back to school. To be honest, she misses it so much she wouldn't be able to get the education that she is required other than her singing voice. "Kagome, someone's here to see you." Sota called from outside of her bedroom door. "I'll be right down." She replies as she grabs her clothes on, a simple pair of jeans, and a forest green shirt with a faded lynx on the side. She gets her bag along with her cell phone, fully charged. She makes it downstairs into the kitchen to grab a piece of fresh toast along with butter spread on it to make it tasty. As she leaves the kitchen and into the hallway to put on her sneakers a voice gets her from behind. "Morning Kagome." A male greets her. Kagome shakes her head with a smile. "Morning, Inuyasha. I didn't expect you to come in this early." She greets back. Inuyasha walks around her to look at her once she got her shoes on and stood up, "I just couldn't resist your lovely scent, even in my sleep it can't stop thinking about you." He said an uneasy tone with admit. Kagome giggles, "That's so sweet with you. I really appreciate it." She said as they leave the house and walk down the shrine steps to the approaching street with his red Porsche parked to the side. Inuyasha opens the passenger door for her. "Thank you." She gives gratitude to him. "My pleasure." He replies as she closes the door and gets into his side of the car. "Let's go." She said happily as Inuyasha drives to the school.

Once they arrive at the student parking lot, someone catches them coming out of Inuyasha's car from a nearby window from the building. 'She's back.' It bitterly said. "Who's back?" The other asks dumbly, but not that dumb. "Kagome is. That's who." Kikyo states with more cold and bitter in her eyes. Kagura breathes sharply. I thought she wouldn't be back until next week. What could've happened?" She asks Kikyo, see she's still glare at Kagome as she comes out from Inuyasha's Porsche. "That I do now know. But I got a plan though." Kikyo grins at the end. They turn around and walked to their classes.

Kagome makes it back to her locker to get her class assignments for her upcoming classes. "Are you sure you make it there?" Inuyasha asks worryingly looking over the door. "Yes, I've Sango with me this morning. She has my back." Kagome replies as she points to Sango on the other side of her. However Inuyasha is getting a bad feeling about this. "Inuyasha you need to relax and let Sango do her thing since we don't have every single class with her." Miroku states to him with a reassuring hold on his shoulder. But Inuyasha isn't liking this one bit, but he has no choice but to take his advice. "Fine, we'll see you later." Inuyasha said as the boys head one direction to their class. Sango smiles while she shakes her head. "Those two never learn do they?" Kagome giggles with her question as they head to the Music Room. "No but I think Inuyasha is just looking out for you." Sango states out. Kagome had to admit, after being sick for so long really got Inuyasha on the urge to protect her from anything, even from his own family. Who could blame him? He just wanted to do something nice for her. She's possibly in his infinite debt that it'd be impossible to pay him back. "Face it Kagome, I'm just saying that he really likes you a lot." Sango adds in as they enter the Music Room. But the room is dark with none of its lights on. "What's this all about?" Kagome asks they enter it with precaution. "I'm not sure. The teacher didn't say anything about this." Sango said back as they went in deeper, the door shuts behind them and locks them in. "Hey!" Kagome runs to the door, trying to open it. "What's the meaning of this? Let us out." She cries as she bangs on the door, even she knew she couldn't get them out. Sango looked around to see the windows are locked, despite them being on the second floor of the building. She looks around to see anything in particular that's causing all this. Unfortunately nothing. "Great we're stuck here. Not to mention our phones won't work either." She said as they just lodged on the bleachers. They knew that if they used their phones for unnecessary purposes then the school will take away them for a month. But this right now _is _an emergency and they need someone to release them, and fast. "I guess we don't have a choice." Kagome said as she pulls out her cell and dial the office number.

In the office, some of the receptionists are in the middle of sorting out the students' files on their program. Soon the phone rings. "Shikon High Office, this is Marie." One of them answers the upcoming call. "Marie this is Kagome Higurashi from the music room." Kagome said on the other line. "What seems to be the problem?" Marie asks her. "Sango Taijiya and I are trapped in the room, as in the doors are locked from the outside, and the lights are busted, and the room phone line is cut off. I'm sorry that I had to use my cell for this." Kagome explains the situation. Marie calmly replies, "Okay, girls stay where you are and I'll get the janitor to get you out." She tells them. "Okay thanks." Kagome smiles in return and hang up. "Joseph, could you get the keys to the music room and released Higurashi and Taijiya?" Marie requested the janitor on the other line. "Yes ma'am." A male voice said back.

Soon the bell rings and the student get out into the hallway. Inuyasha and Miroku walk towards the second floor and can't seem to find the girls anywhere. "Where are they?" Miroku asks him while scanning. Inuyasha shrubs, "I'll sniff them out." As he sniffs the area and follows towards the music room. As they come closer to the door they see the janitor pass out right in front of it. "Hey, Joseph are you okay?" Miroku asks as he checks his pulse. "He's out cold." He informs Inuyasha. "Someone help us." A voice cries from the nearby door. Inuyasha instantly notices the voice. "Kagome what happened? Are you okay?" He shouts on the other side. "Yeah, Sango's here too." She calls back. Miroku got the keys and unlocks the door, letting them out. They girls immediately got into their arms. "I was so scared." Kagome whimpers against his chest. Inuyasha wraps her in his tight embraces, "It's okay you're safe now." He comforts her as well rubbing her back. Unknowingly behind them, Sango and Miroku knew what's going on in between them. "So I told you she'll like him." She whispers to him with a grin of happiness. Miroku copies her expression as well wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I rest my case." He comments.

At the corner of the hallway, Kikyo sees that she doesn't like this. But all she can do is think of another idea to get Inuyasha as she walks away into the darken part of the hallway.


	12. Leave it To Me

**Chapter 12: Leave this To Me**

Inuyasha reluctantly loosen his embrace around Kagome. "Why would I of all students be the one to be trapped in a music room for 4 hours?" Kagome asks his with uncertainty. He shakes his head, "I'm not sure myself. But I thinks it's best that you're going to be in all of my classes from now on." He suggests as they head towards the closest exit of the building. Sango and Miroku look concern for her safety, more for Kagome than Sango's. Sango is way more aware on survival situations. "I wonder who was behind all this, Miroku?" She asks as they walk behind the two. Miroku doesn't seem too careful about this. "I'm not sure. But I might have a hunch. For now we should do what Inuyasha's doing." He answers her with an assuring tone.

Kagome and Inuyasha are waiting in the principal office. "Inuyasha are you sure about this?" Kagome whispers. Inuyasha grasps her hand in a comfortable grip. "I have my ways to get the principal to do anything I say. Trust me." He answers with his smirk. Kagome groans as she leans back to the seat. Soon the door opens revealing an old middle aged man with grey hair. "What can I do for you two today?" She asks as she takes her seat at his desk. Kagome feels shy to tell him about her problem. "Mr. Hinji, did you know about this afternoon's situation?" Inuyasha talks for her instead. "About the music room accident?" Mr. Hinji asks specifically. Kagome nods meekly. "For I think it was no accident. There's someone behind this as in he or she is basically after Kagome." Inuyasha states to him sincerely. Mr. Hinji laces his fingers together, "And what are you trying to say here, Mr. Takahashi?" He simply asks him. "The fact is that it's best that Kagome Higurashi is scheduled into all of my classes from now on. It's been little a mere month and she's been easily targeted from one of your students." Inuyasha said to him. Mr. Hinji hmms for him, "Well, from your observation about Kagome's safety, I cannot do such a thing." He rejects the offer. Kagome widens her eyes, "Why not?" She asks him in a calm voice trying not to freak out. "The thing is that when a student's schedule is set when they arrived, it's permanent, and we cannot alter them." The principal said. Hearing it, Kagome sighs in defeat. Inuyasha can sense it, which angers him from the inside. "Mr. Hinji, you know well as I do is that I can change your mind in a second, all I have to is call my dad, and believe me he's the proud owner of this find establishment, and here you are slipping out of the contract he offered you 3 years ago. Now you don't want my father to come in and fire right on the spot." He said to him coldly.

Kagome is sure surprised that Inuyasha's dad is the owner of this building. And she only thought that he was just an ordinary businessman on long business trips around the world. "That won't be necessary Mr. Takahashi. All I need is both yours and Kagome's schedules and we can compromise to have her safe at all times." He sputters to them. Inuyasha shows a cold nod as he and Kagome give him their schedules. He opens them up onto his computer to make sure they have their classes together, "The only thing I want to ask is that Kagome has music class and you Inuyasha have tech class. Who will be willingly give one and go for the other?" He asks them. Inuyasha and kagome looked as each other. "What do you suggest?" She asks first. "I know you love music and maybe you need to practice for the upcoming talent show, I'd be in your class. I'll take a break from tech. Besides I'll make sure that my teacher understands this ordeal." Inuyasha replies as he turns back to Mr. Hinji. "Put me in Kagome's Music Class." He finally said to him. Mr. Hinji didn't hesitate as he finalizes their schedules and print them out for them. "Here you go you two. And Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turns back to him, "I'll make an announcement about surveillances cameras all over the building." Inuyasha nods and replies, "And I'll keep this between you and me and my father won't have to be after to reject another offer I tell you." After that the two teens left the office and straight out of the building.

After getting into Inuyasha's car, Kagome looks at him, "I had no idea your father was the owner of that school." Inuyasha smirks at that. "Let's just say I'm spoiled _way _too much. Ever since I was born, he built a school in my unknowingly honor. But he wanted to name it differently so no one would chase me when I was able to walk." He explains about the school's background. Kagome nods, "So is that how you manipulate the principal that easily?" She asks as she leans to him with a mischief grin. Inuyasha grins back, "Oh yes I have a couple of time actually." He honestly replies. "Like what did you manage to get out of?" She asks him. "I'll tell you another day, Kagome. For now we should just hang out and enjoy ourselves." He replies as they pull up to his house.


	13. Having a Blast

**Chapter 13: Having a Blast**

Inuyasha pulls into the 5 door garage and parks into his own spot inside. Kagome beyond shocked to see such a garage, unlike her double wide garage at her house. "I have never seen a long garage before. I assume each is each relative including you?" Kagome said as they get out of the car. Inuyasha nods to her, "Yes. The far right is my father, then my mother, the next one is Sesshomaru's spot, and then mine." He explains each spot except the spare one after his. "I'd rather not say who's spot that it." Kagome said to him, in an understanding tone. Inuyasha takes a heavy sigh and walks towards the house that leads them into the house, "Come on." He only said to her as he looks over his shoulder. Kagome didn't have to say anything else to make him more upset about it. After she came in, the door silently closes behind them. "Mr. Takahashi, welcome home." An elder servant greets them. He's obviously bold, but has a gray mustache and a little beard. "Myoga, make sure the crazy room is ready for me and Kagome." Inuyasha tells him as he and Kagome walk pass him into the kitchen. "Right away sir." Myoga response and makes his way up the stairs. "Inuyasha, you're home." Izayoi calls from the living room. "I am mom, and I want you to meet, Kagome." Inuyasha smiles to her. Izayoi comes from her couch and approaches them with a comforting smile on her rosy lips. "It's an honor to me you Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome bows before her. Izayoi half closes her eyes, "Don't have to be so formal my child." He said to her as she would to her son. "I'm Izayoi Takashi, Inuyasha's mother. You're welcome here, anytime my dear." She explains to her nicely and goes back to her business in the Living Room as well winking at them. Because of that, Kagome blushes from that. Inuyasha shakes his with disbelief. Inuyasha grabs her hand and take her upstairs, "My mother, can be way to sweet to her guests." He comments his mother's behavior. Kagome can relate to that, even her mother. "Well that's how our mothers are Inuyasha. They want to be a respectful as possible to their visitors." Kagome states to him as they walk down the hallway. "Even I'm speechless on what to say next after that." She honestly tells him. "You don't have to worry about that. Just wait until you meet my dad." Inuyasha said back to her and stop at the door that Myoga is standing by.

Kagome and Inuyasha stand before Myoga. "I take it that room is ready?" Inuyasha questions the servant before them. Myoga bows down, "As you requested Master Inuyasha. The Crazy room is ready for you and your guest." He replies. Inuyasha nods, "You may leave Myoga." Inuyasha kindly tells him. As soon as Myoga turns the corner of the hall, Inuyasha grabs hold of the doorknob. "So what is the Crazy Room all about?" Kagome asks him curiously. Inuyasha chuckles, "It's unlike anything room you'd imagine in your life." Inuyasha introduces the place so far. Kagome tilts her head as well as she raises an eyebrow. Inuyasha opens the door and gestures her to enter. Kagome hesitated for a second and enters before Inuyasha as he comes in after as well closing the door behind them. Inside is pure darkness. Nothing to see around the both of them. "Inuyasha you call this the crazy room? More like the room of darkness to me." She comments the place. Inuyasha chuckles with a grin, even though Kagome can't see it. "This is just the beginning Kagome, you've seen nothing yet." He explains so far, making sure it more exciting, more for her than himself. He takes her hand and leads her to a few steps ahead. "Inuyasha what are you trying to pull here?" Kagome asks him with some irritation. "Just wait for a moment." He said back and leaves her in her spot. "And what is this room?" Kagome begins to freak out a little bit. Inuyasha snaps his clawed finger. As he snapped his finger, black lights lit up in the ceiling with pillars all around and fences and a second floor with ramps on the middle of the room. "Welcome Kagome to the crazy room, as I call it laser tag zone." He said with pride. Kagome looks around to see a space theme on the walls as if they're walking on the moon, but earth's gravity. Now she's literally speechless. "How on earth are you able to build this arena?" Kagome asks with whatever she could come in mind. Inuyasha shakes his head with his signature grin. "I told you, I'm a filthy rich Half-demon in disguise Kagome." He said as he goes to one side of the wall. "I know you're rich and all, but shouldn't you have an ownership on this place?" She looks around the room with suspicion. "My dad not only has ownership at the school, but he can also have ownership on this room, let's just say it's a cool way to get some exercise, and this what came into mind." He explains as he pulls out two vest with a cord attached to a laser gun on the other end of it. "You and I are use these laser guns to take down these targets that will appear everywhere in this room. Whoever gets the most points is the winner." He explains as he puts on his vest over his head. Kagome did the same thing as well. "It's been awhile I did this, so I might be rusty in the beginning." She said as she gets the gun in her hands. "Good I can cream you before you even know it." Inuyasha smirks at her. Kagome rolls her eyes and gets ready to shoot.

As the alarm rings, they bolted like lightning shooting the target that challenged them. Kagome got the hang of it and went like crazy like a hunter in the wilderness. Hearing the shooting one after another, she feels her adrenaline increasing within her. Seeing that Inuyasha is in the lead with scores, "Alright, no more Miss nice lady." She mumbles as she manages to pulls off more targets and surprising got Inuyasha in the process. She grins as she even got above Inuyasha's score. "Whose the better player now bitch!" Kagome shouts with pride. Just hearing that tune, make him grin as well. "Well if that's how it's gonna be that, then here I come." He replies as he stealthy moves around the room, as if he's a sly cat that no one can get a hold onto. Kagome groans silently. 'Me and my big mouth.' She moves with caution, unaware that Inuyasha is literally behind her and mimics her steps. Kagome stops in her tracks and quickly turns around to see no one in sight. She shrugs and resumes her hunt. Inuyasha keeps his game face on as he continues his stalking on her throughout the time. Kagome's suspicion goes up and grins a little. She positions her gun and flips her over her shoulder and shoots the laser behind and surprisingly got Inuyasha, big time. "Ha I knew you behind me the entire time. Did you honestly think I'd fall for your trick a second time?" Kagome said to him, making him like a fool. Inuyasha growls in embarrassment, "Oh so you want to play rough, then try to avoid this." Inuyasha said as his gun shoots multiple laser beams at her. She playfully screams as she tries to get out of the range of the beams. The alarm buzzers telling them that it's over. Kagome pants a little showing that she's tired from all the moving around so much. Inuyasha looks to see how fatigue she got, especially from a 15 minutes game of laser tag. He carries her into his arms and leaves the darken room, not even caring for who won the game.


	14. What You Forgot About Me

**Chapter 14: What you Forgot about Me**

Inuyasha rushes Kagome into his bedroom, which is just down the hall from the Laser tag room that they played in. 'What happened to you?' He questions in thought. He comes to his bedroom door and manages to turn the doorknob and opens it. Inside his room is triple the size of Kagome's bedroom. He makes his way slowly to his king size bed. The bed however isn't neatly made, but he doesn't like it clean, well to himself. But for Kagome he carefully took off the laser tag gear vest, not to wake her up for her unconsciousness. He then lays her down and covers her with his red comforter. After that he sits on the edge of the side looking down on her, with comforting yet confusing look. "Did I miss something about her?" He quietly asks as well. He forgot to dim the lights. He finds his remote and turns them down dark enough for her to sleep through. He sets the remote back onto the night stand by the bed and watches Kagome throughout the time.

_Kagome's dream_

_ It's the Tokyo Fair and everyone who is anyone comes to enjoy themselves. Kagome is with her previous school friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. "Kagome you should be considering on who you want to have a date with." Eri tells her as they get something to drink from a nearby stand. "I know, but it's just hard for me to find the right guy to go out with. I mean think about what my father thought about the last guy who asked me out." Kagome states her previous experience, before her father passed away. "Good point, and I thought he was a nice guy to begin with." Yuka replies to her while taking a sip of her drink. "Tell me about it. My dad didn't seemed too thrill about that guy at all. He always said that if I wanted to date someone, he must give a lot of respect and he has to be one to two years older than me. He's two years older than my mom and he wants to keep that way." Kagome explains the details as they walk around the aisles. But suddenly the amount of people increases quickly and Kagome is separated for the girls. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi?" She calls out and no reply came back to her. She sighs in disappointment. How could she lose them that easily? She walks around trying to find as soon as possible. _

_ As she continues to walk alone on the streets that the fair is, she is ambushed by a cloaked figure who hit her from behind her head. She is knocked out cold and is tied up and gagged so no one can hear her. The figure puts her over his shoulder and walks back into the dark alley._

Inuyasha sees the sweat forming on Kagome's face. 'She's dreaming a nightmare. But…I must know what the nightmare is about.' He suggests as he continues on watching her.

_Kagome comes to but finds herself blindfolded. She moves as well but finds her mouth gagged and is tied up to a chair as well as her ankles and wrists are tied up behind her. "I see you're awake my dear." A male voice gets her attention. He rips the blindfold off her face and Kagome opens her eyes to see a familiar face. "Hojo?" She muffles to him. Hojo grins as he walks up to her. He stands behind her, and rubs the back on his hand, "My, such ravishing beauty you are." He whispers in her ear, "And I was so close but if it weren't for your father to deject me in an instant, we'd have a nice life together." He adds to it. Kagome wanted to turn her head to get out of his disgusting contact, but feels another part of her body being touched, her exposed stomach, "Not to mention a family would've completed each other as well." He forgot to slip in another fact. All she can do is whimper in fear. "Hojo let me go now!" She angrily muffles at him. Hojo darkly chuckles as he comes in front of her, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see…" As he checks his fingers, flexing them, "You have something I want." He said as he narrows his eyes and slaps her in the face._

_End of Kagome's Dream_

Kagome jolts in Inuyasha's bed with enough sweat to soak herself in a bath tub and panting like crazy. "No!" She said half-consciously. Inuyasha immediately grabs her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay you just had a nightmare. You're safe now." He comforts her, even though she's sobbing into his shirt. All he can do now is to embrace her, to comfort her, and hope that he can heal her from her nightmare experience. He looks to his clock to see it close to 9:00 pm. 'I bet her mother is worried sick about her daughter.' He thought as well. Come to think of it, where did Kagome put her belongings anyway? He had to think thoroughly. It must've been in his car. He turns back to Kagome with her eyes looking back at him strangely. "What is it?" She asks him. Inuyasha quickly replies, "It seems we left our stuff back in my car. Do you want me to go get it?" He asks nicely in the end. "No don't leave me." She said back with her puffy eyes about to be full of tears again. He nods back and presses a button on his table by the back. "Yes Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asks at the other end. "Myoga, could you go to my car and grab Kagome's stuff and bring them here?" Inuyasha requests him. "On my way sir." Myoga replies. "You sure know how to control other servants here." Kagome comments his skills. Inuyasha chuckles with amusement. "It's all in the voice Kagome along with persuasion." He replies back and suddenly hears her stomach growl. Kagome blushes with embarrassment and holds the stomach. "Well it seems you missed dinner." Inuyasha states it, and his stomach growls, which leads to his embarrassment as well. "You did too." Kagome said back. The knocking on the door gets their attention. "Who is it?" Inuyasha ask the unexpected visitor. "Master, I've retrieve Kagome's belongings like you asked. Myoga said as he comes in and gives it to Kagome. "Thanks Myoga." Kagome shows her gratitude. Inuyasha looks at the look in her yes to see how happy she is with her stuff. "You're Welcome Miss. Higurashi." Myoga replies. "Kagome, just Kagome will do." Kagome suggests the servant. Inuyasha looks back to Myoga, "You may leave Myoga." He said to him. "Yes sir." Myoga said as he leaves the room.

After the door closes, Kagome goes into her purse and can see that her phone is dead. "Great well I guess I have to go home." She said as she gets herself ready and heads to the door. Inuyasha doesn't seem convinced, "What do you think you're doing?" He asks her. Kagome turns around, "What does it look like? I have to go home." She answers his question and heads to the garage. Inuyasha shows a weird look, but goes after her. Kagome runs down the stairs and comes to a halt to what's in front of her. It's Sesshomaru. "Oh Sorry. I was just leaving." She told him as she goes around him. After she disappears, Inuyasha comes to him, "Inuyasha, did the crazy room do a toll of her?" He asks him with slight smirk. Inuyasha glare, "Hell no, my friends can handle the pressure of it. Kagome just passed out that's all." He said as he goes after Kagome to the garage.

Kagome gets into the garage and gets into Inuyasha's car. She finds her cell phone charger in the center console and plug it into the cigarette lighter outlet. After plugged in, her cell shows two missed messages. She checks to see who called her. First is obviously her mother, but the second number is a number she has never seen before. She finds it sent her a voice mail. She dials her passcode and waits until to see who called, "Kagome, I know where you live and I'm not going to stop until I finish my mission." The male voice said in the voice mail. Kagome shudders as well as dropping her cell. Inuyasha heard it from the outside of the car and rushes to her side. "Kagome what happened?" He gets in to see her crying miserably. "It's…him. He's after me." She replies to him. Inuyasha can see that she's on her breaking point. "I'm going to take you home and we'll make sure your family's safe." He said as he starts the car and drive out of the garage and towards Kagome's house.


	15. Troubled Past

**Chapter 15: Troubled Past**

Upon arriving Kagome's house, there's a couple of fire trucks and polices vehicle up in front. "What's going on?" Kagome asks in fright as they come to house closer. "I'm not sure, but I do smell smoke." Inuyasha replies as they get out of the car he parked across the street from the house. "Smoke? Then that means…" Kagome said in more fear, "FIRE!" She runs towards the house and surprisingly enough the fire has spread throughout the house. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa?" She cries hoping to hear any of their voices for relief. "Ma'am don't go in there." A firefighter warns her as well grabbing her arms to prevent her going into the burning building. "By my family…" She protests him with worry filled eyes. "They're fine. They just arrived at the local hospital 10 minutes ago." He informs her. Kagome sighs with relief. "But still what happened?" She asks him as she looks as her house breaks down from the weaken wood. "It's unconfirmed how the fire started." A police officer answers her this time. Inuyasha comes to them, "I highly doubt that." He tells the officer. The officer slightly stutters, "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, I forgot about your incredible abilities. Forgive me." He begs him. Inuyasha grins, "Forgotten. Anyway I smelt a different scent that's not part of the household." He tells him as he pulls out a piece of fabric he has in his hand. The officer takes out a zip lock bag along with his rubber gloves on. "This will be good use to find the suspect." He said as he takes the fabric and goes back to the close by vehicle. After a few minutes the fire has been put out, leaving the house in a debris of emptiness. Kagome drops to her knees and mutters in sadness. Inuyasha comes down to her side and assuring her with a shoulder hold. "I lost everything. First my father, and now my home. Why am I in these problems?" She sobs in grief. Inuyasha looks up to the debris, 'Whoever is behind this, I swear I'll bring you to justice.' He thought with determination in his eyes. "Not all is lost, Kagome. You're family are in the hospital." He cheers her up, but only a little managed though, "But what about my house? Where am I supposed to live?" Kagome blabs clearly, to make it understandable for him. Inuyasha feels sympathy, "You know you can stay with me until we clear this out." He recommends her his hospitality. Kagome looks up to the house. "I just want to look for something." She replies with teary eyes. "But I think it's best that we check on your family before we can begin searching." He stands up and offers her his hand. Kagome looks back up, kindly taking his hand as he pulls her up.

Inuyasha and Kagome drive downtown to the assigned hospital the firefighter told her. The hospital comes into view. "I promise that your family are alright, Kagome. You have my word." Inuyasha assures her. He can see her shaking with grief and depression. They pull into the parking garage and entered the building from there. Kagome walks quickly to the front desk, "Yes, may I help you?" A woman asks her. "I'd like to know which room the Higurashi family are." Kagome asks her politely, while being worried sick from the inside. "Yes they are on the 5th floor on the east wing. Just take the elevator behind me." She guides them with her pencil. "Okay Thank you." Kagome bows and meets Inuyasha at one of the three elevators. "I heard the directions." He said as they get into an opened elevator.

The step out on the fifth floor and walk to the east side of the building. Walking slowly to find her family's name on any of the rooms they pass by. A few rooms later Kagome spots her last name. "Inuyasha this way." She said as they run down the hall and enter the room, but the door is closed and locked. "What gives?" She asks it. Soon a nurse approached them, "Ma'am may I ask you to step aside, I have to do exams on these patients." She said in a sour voice. "Those patients in that room are my relatives and I have every right to see them." Kagome said back with a mocking tone. "I'm sorry ma'am but I will not give you the right enter the room, now step aside." The nurse said back to her, unaware that Inuyasha stood behind her. "Oh really, I wonder what Mr. Takahshi will say about not allowing me to see my family." Kagome sounds confident. The nurse doesn't seem convinced. "For your information, I'm new here and so I don't even know who you're talking about. I've been assigned to take these patients' exams." Kagome narrows her eyes. "And I'm transferring your assignment to me." Mr. Takahashi said sternly and seriously to her. Kagome smirks with proudness. "Now are you going to let Dr. Takahashi take this responsibility or you'll be informed that you're refusing this simple task?" Kagome asks her with a triumph voice. "As of yet, I talked to the owner of this facility as well." Inuyasha adds as well that he has his doctor's coat with his id card on the left pocket. "I'll leave the task to you Dr. Takahashi." The nurse nods and runs away. Just by the look at that's nurse's face made Inuyasha and Kagome laugh. "I assume your father owns this place as well?" Kagome asks Inuyasha in whisper. "Miss, I own a lot of places, but not this one." Mr. Takahashi said to her. "Then who owns this place? If it's not you, then who is the other Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asks him. "I am." A male voice speaks from down the hall. "Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome greets him. "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha, Father." Sesshomaru replies as he comes to them. "Alright let's check on your family, Kagome." Mr. Takahashi said as they enter the room.

In the room was spacious, enough for 14 people to come in but it's strictly reserved for those of a friend's family, in this case, Kagome's family. On her right were her mother, little brother and grandpa. Each of them look injured bad enough, but not enough for critical damage. Kagome looks down to her mother's chart and reads the information. Clueless beyond her knowledge, Sesshomaru gladly takes it and explains, "It appears that your mother has 3rd degree burns and a broken arm." He reads down the list. Kagome looks at the left arm that's in a cast, and can see some burn marks on her other arm. She sighs and checks on her little brother. "He's a lucky one, I'll tell you that." Mr. Takahashi said to her, "He was outside in the backyard but some of the flames spread through the dead grass and got his legs. He manages to put them out by the pool." He read the boy's information. Kagome nods and slowly makes her way to grandpa's bed. She's startled when she finds an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. Inuyasha gets his clipboard and reads down, "It says that he inhale too much smoke while trying evacuate the building. But he also broke his right ankle, but he'll be fine." Kagome nods as she takes a seat from across the beds hiding her head with her hands, in depression. Inuyasha caught it with his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru and Inutaishou look at each other and can tell that Inuyasha is deeply worried about Kagome's problem. Inutaishou taps his son's shoulder. Inuyasha turns to him, "If you want _any _privacy take the room on the 8th floor. We'll keep an eye on them." He suggests him. Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha makes his way to the depressed girl comfortable holds her shoulder. Kagome look up with puffy red eyes because of tear streaks on her cheeks. He offers his hand. Kagome takes it and they walk out of the room. She stays quiet through their walk to the 8th floor of the hospital. Once they step out of the elevator and find it completely empty, and it's perfect for an important conversation. Kagome lean on the counterpart of the window looking at the city with a sorrow look. "Why me?" She asks herself, didn't know Inuyasha is by her side. "Why me?" She asks again. Inuyasha doesn't want to pressure, but took the risk, "It's not your fault." He simply said to her, hoping it's helping, but it isn't. Kagome looks down with her bangs covering her eyes. "I wish I could believe you, but it is." She stammers. "Why do you think it's your fault?" He asks her, trying to help out her problem. "I'm the who ended my father's life." She replies quietly, Inuyasha heard her loud and clear. "How?" Kagome sighs, "I was blamed to do it. But I didn't mean to." She turns her head away from him. "Kagome, what exactly happened to you and your father?" He asks as he walks to her turned side. Kagome knew she couldn't hold any longer, "It was 6 years ago…" She starts off

_6 years Ago_

Kagome and Mr. Higurashi are at an Ice cream parlor. "I' want chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, daddy." Said the kid Kagome as she and her dad get in line. "okay sweetie." He kindly replies to her as he affectionately rubs her head. They make it to the opened window to order. They got what they wanted and take an empty table. "Yummy!" Kagome giddily said as she likes her sweet treat. Her father enjoys his own as they ate their delightfulness. As they leave to go back home, Mr. Higurashi starts coughing miserably. Kagome panics, "Daddy. Daddy! Somebody help!" She cries while shaking him uncontrollably. Soon an ambulance arrives and takes the father onto a stretcher and heads to the hospital. Kagome stayed with him throughout the time. "Sweetie, Go back home and get your family and tell them to come here." Mr. Higurashi weakly tells her. Kagome nods and heads back home.

About an hour later. Mrs. Higurashi arrives at her husband's hospital room. Inside there's a machine with steady beeping, and Mr. Higurashi is resting with a tube into his blood system, She makes her way to one side of the bed. "Hige what happened?" She asks in despair as her motherly eyes quickly full of tears. Mr. Higurashi opens his eyes, hearing his wife's mourning. He takes her hand with his own. "My darling…" He gets her attention immediately. He smiles as well wiping her tears away, "I don't know what happened to me. It just came all of a sudden." He comforts her a little, hoping to cheer her up. "I promise that I'll be looking after you and our family when I pass away. I don't want you to feel any loneliness whatsoever. For my sake. So make sure you keep our family together without me around. I'll be watching you guys from heaven, showing my love for all of you." He said to her. Mrs. Higurashi nods to show him that she understands what he's talking about. "I will." She kisses him lovingly and soon the steady beeping just went flat.

_Kagome tucked Sota to bed, and head back to her room. Just when is about to go to bed, the phone rings. She goes down to the phone's id telling it's a call from the hospital. "Hello?" She answers the call. "Kagome, it's your mother." Mrs. Higurashi tells her on the other line. "Oh hey. What happened to dad?" She asks her urgently. The was a short silence. "Mom? You there?" Kagome asks her. "Kagome, your father has passed away." Mrs. Higurashi sadly confesses her daughter. She knew Sota wouldn't take this easily. Kagome drops the phone, didn't know she hung up by accident. 'My father died." She cries in dispare. _

_End of the Past_

Inuyasha has Kagome in his arms, and embracing her as he can. "I should've send him out there. It's all my fault." Kagome mourns. Inuyasha rubs her back, trying to comfort her as well. "If I didn't sent him outside, he'd still be here." She wanted her father. She just can't handle the lost of her father, for three years, she didn't want anyone to know about it, and it might take advantage of her. Not only that, where is she going to stay since her house is destroyed in the fire? Just when is about to get out of Inuyasha's hold, "I just remebered something as well." She said and a bad frown on her face. Inuyasha's eyes get suspicious about it. "I used to know this boy before I met you." Kagome looks down in shame. Inuyasha gives a poker face but deep inside he can feel his demon blood boil because oh that word that he doesn't want to hear, other than Miroku, his dad, or his brother. "Kagome, do you think you could tell me who this guy is?" Kagome nods after hesitation. "His name is Hojo." She admits to him.


	16. Father's Secret Song

**Chapter 16: Father's Secret Song**

Inuyasha can tell how reluctant Kagome has been. She of all people has been stalked by a boy named Hojo. But for now the two are in Inuyasha's car driving to Kagome's burned house, with an unknown determination look in her house. Inuyasha couldn't put his clawed finger on it. Why would they go to her house? It's not like there's anything let in the debris. The family has the insurance company paying their damaged house as they know. Even Inuyasha's family offered them to stay for hospitality until their new house is built in the same, which however gives Kagome's seconds thoughts about it. But for now, she needs to see if she can find something so precious she wouldn't let anyone, not her mother, her little brother, her grandfather, and possibly her new friends from school, including Inuyasha and his family.

Once Inuyasha pulled up to the side of the street of her address, Kagome gets out like a bullet and digs through the debris of her house. Inuyasha gets into the trunk on the vehicle and pull of a pair of work gloves, and find a spare set for Kagome. He puts his own on and joined Kagome digging. "Here, you should because of the nails." He offers the spare set. Kagome nods with a smile, puts them on, they fitted perfectly, and resumes digging.

What seem like minutes turned into 2 hours that Kagome managed to get to the bottom of the basement. Luckily for her that most of the debris from above have been taken to the dumb. She moves a boards aside and finds something underneath it. It's a notebook, a dark green notebook with the name "Hige Higurashi" on the cover. Kagome gently takes the book, hoping that no damage had ruined it. She hugs it close to her heart, as if she feel him closeby. "Kagome, have you found what you've looked for?" Inuyasha asks ad he comes from behind her. She sighs sadly and walks him, "Let's get going." She gloomly said as she makes her way back to the car across the street. Inuyasha can sense how depress she has been lately this week. "I must get to the bottom of this." He said as he catches up to her. They head back to his place so she can take her time know more about what her father left in the notebook.

Back the Takahashi Mansion, Izayoi helped Kagome's get comfortable in their temporality place. Somehow Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi (Ai) got along pretty much with each other, like long lost sisters. Other than that, Inutaishou and Sesshomaru kept a close eye on grandpa and Sota since they're still in critical condition from the fire. Luckily for Kagome, they have a firmary for them, so they had them transported from the hospital. Ai is deeply concern about them in that state. But for now, she made sure that Kagome was in safe hands in Inuyasha's care, as in she trusted him a lot for what he has done for her daughter since her recovery from her stepp throat. "You should rest, Ai." Izayoi suggests as they came into a guest bedroom. Ai nods as she makes herself comfortable in the queen size bed. Izayoi come to one side of the bed. "If you need anything, Myoga will attend your requests." She softly said as she helps Ai get under the covers and leaves the room, after turning off the lights and closes the door quietly. Ai fell sleep shortly after.

Kagome rubs the sooth cover of her father's notebook. "I never seen this before." She said to herself. She opens the cover and find lyrics and an envolope in side. Surprisingly the envolope had Kagome's name on it. She puts the notebook on the side table and opens the envolope. She unfolds the paper and begins reading.

_My darling Kagome,_

_ I didn't want your family to worry about what I'm going to tell you who caused my death. You remember the time when we to get ice cream on the day, and how we had a fun time, spending time together as father and daughter. Telling your family about this would be bad enough, especially Sota. All I want you to understand what my last song is about before my passing. I was able to write this letter and this song before that incident. Kagome remember that I'm always in your heart and will guide you in troubled time as you move and carry on your dreams. If you so want to sing this song, I even left the music sheets for your piano to play with. Take you time to remind yourself that you're never alone, even if anyone you know will leave you behind for any particular reason. Please keep this notebook as a memorial._

_Love you always,_

_Your father, Hige Higurashi._

Kagome takes deep breathe on how much the letter meant to her. She nods her head and turns the page with his last song is before he passed away. "Our Last Time, Never Forgotten"

**For it would be**

**Where we for the first time**

**You'll always be with me**

**It'd be yours and mine**

**Chorus**

**You make me believe**

**Making it understandable**

**Anytime you have to leave**

**That our last time, never forgotten**

**When we are apart**

**I thought I was so weak**

**You're always in my heart**

**Instead of either days, it'd be weeks**

**Repeat chorus 2x's**

**I feel a little bit better**

**For you're close to me**

**Nothing can't be any better**

**Unless we can both be free**

**Repeat Chorus 2x's**

Kagome drops the book to the floor and sobs onto her pillow. A knock of her door gets her attention. "Kagome, It's me." Inuyasha said to her from outside. "Come in." She replies as she continue to cry with her back towards him. Inuyasha closes the door behind him and walks to the bed. "I smelt your tears from down the hall. What happened?" He said and asks in the end. Kagome didn't reply, but pointed her finger to the dropped notebook beside the bed. Inuyasha picks it up and read the letter and the song after that. He now knows why Kagome is so upset. What can he do now? He just helped her find half the truth about how she lost her father, but the other half is a mystery to them. For now he leaves the room, 'I'll make a vow to get this solved. No matter what.' He thought to himself and closes the door behind once he left the room.


	17. No Longer A Secret

**Chapter 17: No Longer a Secret**

Ai walks down the hallway with Izayoi. "Ai I'm curious about your daughter's well-being." Izayoi starts off. Ai nods as they turn the corner, bumping into Inuyasha. "Oh sorry mom, Mrs. Higurashi." He said respectfully to the two women. "It's okay son, but do you think you could help up out with something?" Izayoi asks him. He hesitates in his head, "Sure what is it?" Ai spoke this time, "Could you explain to us about Kagome's behavior?" Ai asks him as they walk down the other way of the hall. "What do you mean by that?" He asks, hoping not to close about her breaking point. "I know the lone fact that my husband and Kagome as incredibly close together and she'd do anything for him, even when he passed away." Ai explains to him so far. "I never knew." He comments her explamation. "Ever since then, I think she cannot go any further in her life. There were times that she'd commit suicide." Hearing that made Inuyasha gasps in fear. "Why would she do that? As far as I know she's too innocent to do such at thing." He said back to them. Unknowingly they made it into the living room and got themselves comfortable on the furniture. "I knew that as well but it turns out that she could never let go of her father's death. Sota was too little about this so it was hard on me as well to take care of him, even my father in-law did his best to help out." Ai said in a said tone. Seeing it coming Izayoi holds her shoulder to comfort her as well. "Inuyasha, did Kagome find out anything about how the house burned down?" Izayoi asks in this. He sighs, "not much, but we're still investaging. The only thing I did was put up a barrier to protect it. I haven't found any evidence yet for the cause." He responded to them. "Whenever you do, could you take Sesshomaru and your father to find any clues as well? They've been through situations like this before and I bet this isn't any different from their previous one." Izayoi suggest her son. Taking her word for, might be useful. Knowing him, his brother and father are the best there is when tracking down anything. "Sure I'll let them know." He stands up and walks back out into the kitchen.

While in the kitchen Inuyasha got himself a can of Pepsi and thought over what his mother said. 'I'll get to the bottom of this. But one thing bothers me, how could the fire spread so quickly. I had the barrier protecting them from any unwanted visitors.'He thought to himself. He knows where to locate his dad and brother. He walks down the hallway on the other side of the mansion. The door in front of him, is different from the other ones in the building. He knocks on the door hoping one of them could answer. It does and a female in lab coat comes peeking through. "Oh hi Inuyasha? What brings you here?" She asks nicely as she widens the door for him. "Hey Rin, I was hoping if Sesshomaru or my father were here. I need their help with something." Inuyasha said to her so far. "I might think that they're back in the room doing tests on their projects." Rin said as she takes him to the back of the room. Looking through the window, Inuyasha and Rin see the boys testing glasses that their wearing. "Those there are mind eye contacts, they have the ability to read anyone's mind like an open book." Rin explains it so far. Inuyasha grins, "Sweet. I bet they can help me out." He said with interest. Rin pulls out a chart, "And if I'm right, I think they can be completed by the end of the month." She explains the duration of the project. He chuckles. "I have to admit that this could give us the advantage of court cases in the near future." Rin nods with a smile. They look back into the examination and witness more on the eye contact lens.

Kagome walks down the hall thinking about her father's words. "I can't believe he'd hide something like that from, personally." She said to herself with an unplesent tone. Ai on the other side from behind Kagome heard it. 'What did my husband hide from her?' she thought as she walks to Kagome's room. (Remember they're staying at the Takahashi Residence Mansion). Ai opens the door and looks thoroughly around. Looks to average from her, and yet something's off with the room. She can see the queen size bed, a walk in closet, an entertainment part, and a personal bathroom for Kagome. Then she sees something sticking out from under the bedskirt. She walks up to it and pulls the box that has her husband's name on it. Looking around she takes the top off and find the envolope with a letter written for Kagome. She reads the letter, knowing it's not right to reads someone's personal business, especially your own family relative. After reading the entire thing. She is in shock. Even the words had really effected Kagome's life. "Mom what are you doing with dad's box?" Kagome asks her with a suspisious voice. Ai nerously laughs and gives the box back to her daughter. After seeing what Ai did behind Kagome's back, Kagome sighs, "Mom I know what you're thinking." She starts off. Ai is shocked to hear that. "Thinking of What?" She asks as a reply. Kagome sits on the bed edge. "You sorta found out what dad did before he died." Ai sighs, "Kagome, I'm surprised for why Hige would live his song in his dedication. Little did you know, that song was for your birthday. But ever since he passed away he didn't want you to see it until you're fully ready to experience another part of his death. I was doing what he said in his will." AI explains the situation so far. Kagome looks down, "What about Sota? He was too young to know anything about this. And I bet gramps already handle the lost of his only son." Ai can see the depression growing within her. "He'll have to handle it sooner than expected. But for now, you should put this aside and try to rest for now." She suggests and leaves the room. Kagome puts the box back under her bed and took her mother's word to get so rest, even though it's early in the evening, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get all the rest she needs.

By the time Ai left the room, she turns to see Izayoi outside waiting for her. "I'm sorry about your husband's death. I for one sensed it when I first met her." Izayoi starts off as they walk down the hall. Ai nods, "It's hard for her the most. They had a special bond unlike any other. But what is done and done and there's nothing we could do about it." Ai replies with a stern tone. Izayoi understands what she means by that. As they enter the living room, they find Inutaishou and Sesshomaru having a conversation. "Izayoi, Ai. I have something interested to tell you." Inutaishou gestures them to sit down. Izayoi sits by him, while Ai take a seat across from them, by Sesshomaru's side. "We happened to find out who was behind the fire at your residence." Inutaishou starts off. Ai nods to let him continue. "It turns out that it were two kids from your daughter's and my son's school." Ai gasps at the part first, but instantly calmed down. "So do you have police to track them down?" Ai asks instead. Inutaishou shakes his head, "No I'd rather have Inuyasha to take this job and find what their objectives are." He pulls out a eye contacts container from in his pocket. "These are the key to finding out." He explains as he opens the tops. Ai looks at them. "Contacts lens? Why these?" Ai asks as she looks at them carefully. "These are not ordinary contact lens." Sesshomaru takes over. "What do you mean?" Ai asks him with a confused look. "These will help Inuyasha read minds of anyone he looks at. Like he'd be a psychic." He states the purpose. Ai nods figuring it'll be easy for Inuyasha to use them. "It's getting late, and the kids have school tomorrow. This will a good time for Inuyasha to use them." Izayoi said as they head up to their rooms. Ai gives the container back to Inutaishou so he can give them to Inuyasha first thing in the morning.


	18. Inuyasha's Test

**Chapter 18: Inuyasha's Test**

The next morning, Inuyasha woke to his buzzer alarm and immediately got out of his bed. He gets into his casual outfit, white t-shirt, red hoodie and a pain of blue jeans. He gets his things and shoves them into his bag. He leaves the room and sees that Kagome in a gloomy state. "Kagome." He said as he runs up to her. Kagome doesn't respond and just kept on walking down the hallway. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said with some frustation but calm behind it. He walks around to look into her eyes. Kagome's eyes are closed. "Kagome could you at least open your eyes?" Inuyasha begs her. She turns her head and runs pass him. Inuyasha is now confused and dumbstruck. Last night she was just fine, and now she's broken from both inside and out. He shakes his head and goes to his dad.

Inutaishou is getting ready for work as he fixes his neck tie. "Dad." Inuyasha asks as well knocking his door. "Come in." Inutaishou said allowing him in. "Dad, something's wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha said with worry. Inutaishou nods, "I know what you want." He said as he takes the contact lens container. "You know what to do." He whispers to his son. Inuyasha opens the top to see two ordinary lens. He takes a closer look to what they have. Seeing how it has an aura around. "Yeah. Leave it to me." He smiles and runs out of the room.

In the kitchen Inuyasha see his mother making breakfast for the family. "Inuyasha good morning son." She greets him, "Morning mom." He replies but less ethusiasm. Izayoi seen that look before. "Something happened didn't it?" She asks as she gives him a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "It's Kagome. Dad gave me the invention and I'm hoping they'll help find her tormoil." He said before digging into his breakfast. Izayoi nods without saying another word because she knows for sure that her son can solve any personal problem. "Just make sure she's alright for her mother's sake. I'm glad Ai didn't noticed it." She said as she continues her cooking with her personal chef. Inuyasha didn't need to say anything about that and leaves the table. "I'm off." He said as he goes out to the garage to get into his car. He gets in and surprisingly Kagome isn't in the passenger side. He gets into his side and drives out and head to the school, hoping to find Kagome along the way.

_ Kagome is walking down the sidewalk all alone and she's in a trance that she doesn't even know where she's going, let alone looking what's up ahead of her. "Kagome!" A voice calls out to her. She just ignores the voice and continues on walking. She just doesn't want anyone around her at the moment. "Kagome!" The voice calls again trying to get her attention. Like before she ignores it even more, not responding to it. Soon she feels something grabbing her shoulder, stopping from going any further from the person. "Kagome, what has gotten into you?" The voice asks in anger. "I've been looking for you all over. Don't you even know where you are at the moment?" Kagome takes the gribbed shoulder and tries to take it off her, but it's too strong beyong her limit. "Let me go." She dully said to it, not want any involvement with it. Kagome tries even harder to get the hand off her shoulder, but the hand won't budge. "Kagome it's me. Do you know who I am?" The voice said with familiarity. Hearing it sighs, "What do you want?" She asks it. The hand repositions itself as the person turns her around. "What happened to you? You're not yourself." It worries her. "Exactly. I don't feel myself at all. I don't even know who I am." She yells back and managed to gt loose of the hand's grib and ran off. _

Kagome comes to and finds herself in a dark damp room, as well as tied up on herself, around her ankles and wrists as well gagged. 'What happened?' She asks in her head. Soon a door opens, letting the light in. "Well Well Well. Higurashi you snake. You'd think you could find a way into Takahashi's heart and wrap him around your finger." A fimiliar smirks evilly at her. Kagome eye's blink from the bright light. "Mark my wordds Higurashi. Not even Takahashi can find you. This room is cloaking its smell over yours and not even Inuyasha's sense of smell will find you. Kagome growls even through her gagged mouth. "Ha scream all you want, even this room is soundproof, so your hopes are up for him to save you." She said and shuts the door. 'What have I got myself into?' Kagome groans.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are in Math class pretending to focus what's on the dry eraser board. Hearing the blah blah blah stuff from the teacher, they can't stop thinking the same thing: Kagome's whereabouts. "So you haven't seen her either?" Inuyasha asks to them. Sango shakes her head, "Not since the other day when she and I went to the park." Miroku couldn't remember the last time he seen her. "Who knows where she is. Maybe someone abducted her." Sango suggests him. Hearing that made Inuyasha hold his chin. His thoughts are cut short when the bell chimes to alert them to dismiss.

As Inuyasha gets out to the hallway he bumps into someone. "Sorry." He said as he tries pass through. "No pardon me." Kikyo simply said as she grabs a hold of his arm. "Kikyo would you let go of me?" He demands her as he managed to get out of her grasp. "Oh why not hang around with me? I've been so lonely." She acts innocently. "Leave him alone Kikyo. Besides I think your up to something as well." Sango glares at her. Kikyo's eyes slightly widen, but Inuyasha catches her glipse and narrows his eyes. "Excuse me, Miroku and I will go to the bathroom. Be right back." Inuyasha said as he grabs Miroku and rush to the nearest restroom. "I'm onto you, Kikyo." Sango snears at her gesturing her two fingers by her eyes and back at her. And walks away.

Inuyasha and Miroku make their way to the restroom. When they get here, they look around and to make sure they're the only ones here. "Okay Inuyasha, spill you're suspicious about Kikyo as I speak." Miroku cross his arms. Inuyasha hold him a second as he pulls out the container from his hoodie pocket. "They're gonna help us out." He said as he uncaps the tops. Miroku lifts an eyebrow, "Contact lens? How are they gonna help us out?" He asks crossing his arms. Inuyasha shakes his head with smirk, "These are no ordinary lens. These babies can read minds like a psychic." Inuyasha replies as he puts them out. Amazingly his golden eyes stay the same color. "Prove me wrong that you can read my mind Inuyasha." Miroku smirks at him. Inuyasha laughs at his challenge, "Fine." He blinks his eyes to activate the lens technology. 'I bet this is just another pair of contacts for all I care.' Miroku rolls his eyes. Inuyasha grins, "I read that you bet that hey're just ordinary contact for all you care." He reminds him. Miroku twitches his eye, "Lucky guess." He lies to him, but fails miserably. "Don't hide it Miroku they're gona help us out what Kikyo is really up to, and might know where Kagome is." Inuyasha said as he leaves the bathroom with Miroku right behind him.


	19. How Did You Find Us?

**Chapter 19: How Did You Find Us?**

Miroku makes his way to the office. He comes in a casual way, "Excue me ladies." He asks politely to get their attention. "Yes Houshi. What can I help you with?" One of them asks as she comes up to him. "I need to have Sango's help with something. It's urgent as we speak." Miroku leans onto the counter. The woman showed a sad look, "I'm afraid that Sango isn't here at all." Miroku widens his eyes. Sango was with him in the morning. "There has to be a mistake. Did she called in or something?" He asks desperately. "No we haven't got a word from her or her father. Maybe you could help out." She said to him with a hopeful expression. Miroku nods and leaves, "Trust me, I know where her spots are. I just hope she's at any of them." He said before he left the office.

In the janitor closet, Kagome struggests to get out of the ropes' clutches, but they're too much for her. Even from time to time some of the rough edges of the ropes cut her skin and blood seeps through the openings. 'It's hopeless. Looks like I'm stuck down here, forever.' She sadly thought to herself. Even the smells are too much for her to handle as well. Soon a door opens up and the figures shadows over her. "I see you're still hanging in. But I think you might need something to keep in touch." It said as it throws another body into the room. Kagome looks to the person. 'Sango!' She widens her eyes, and turns back to the figure with a glare look, even though she can't speak because of the clothe in her mouth. "Even if she can try to break free out of them, you're too weak to even notice about what's going on with your friends as I speak." The figures laughs and slams the door. Kagome manages to get to Sango who is the same way, tied and gagged. Kagome nudges her. "Sango." She shouts through her gagged mouth. Sango moans as she flutters her eyes. She finds herself in the dark. "Sango." Kagome screams again getting her attention. "Kagome? Where happened to you?" Sango managed to asks through her gagged mouth. Kagome looks down with confusion, which forms tears. 'If only I knew, Sango. If only I knew.' Kagome thought to her.

Inuyasha is walking down the hallway and looking for the basement door. He made sure that no other students would get suspicous about him. As a matter of fact, if any of them told the faculty about his actions, they never win the argument. So it was better safe than sorry no to get into someone's personal business, even if it's in their own school. What seemed like for hours, Inuyasha spots a figure he hasn't seen before. He hides on the corner of the hall but is able to see what the figure is up to. What happens next shocked him. The figure has been wearing nothing but leather all over, legs, even the head and face. It's be as if this figure is a mystery. The figure turns and locks the door when it closed it. "More bait to get." It snear as it walks towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha spots the boys restroom. He hides in there until the figure passes him and gone to the other side of the hall and turn a corner.

Once the figure is gone, Inuyasha slips out of the restroom and heads to the door that the figure came out of. He comes to the door and try to open it. Surprising the door opens up. Inside the door leads downstairs and the senses are unbearable. But now is not the time to complain about the smell. He goes down the stairs and turns on the light. "Inuyasha?" Miroku calls down to him. Inuyasha turns to him, "Miroku. Have you found Sango?" He asks him. Miroku shakes his head. "No she's missing as well. Maybe she could be with Kagome." Miroku replies as he meets Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs.

While walking around the room, Inuyasha twitches his ears, hoping to hear something unusual. Miroku looks closely at the items stocked on shelves. He moves some them aside one by one. He makes it to one side of the wall. Soon something thumbs close to him. He moves some of the items aside to see what it is. As he clear the way. "Inuyasha. Over here." Miroku gestures his hand to make Inuyasha come to him. Inuyasha kneels down to him. "What's with this wall? It doesn't look right with the rest." Inuyasha said as he touches the wall. But the texture of the wall isn't made by rock or brink. "It's wood." He narrows as he smoothly slide his claws across the surface. "Something's not right about this Inuyasha." Miroku said to him. Inuyasha nods, "You're right, something's off about this." Inuyasha cracks his claws, and slashes the wood. As he slashed it, it was nothing more than merely paper, but think wise. "Who'se idea was it to use such a piece of crap?" Miroku comments the paper's weakness. Inuyasha shakes his head. "Let's just find the girls." He said as they walk into the tunnel.

Sango and Kagome wait for awhile now. When is someone going to save them from the figure that abducted them? When hope seems to be lost, they heard something different from the other side of the locked door. Kagome goes to one side of the wall. Sango does the same but on the other side of the room. They begin kicking like crazy trying to get someone's attention. 'Please save us.' Kagome and Sango thought simultaneously.

Inuyasha and Miroku come out of the tunnel and come into a big room of the basement. Luckily the light was on to show them what's around. Seems to average for a damped for them. Suddenly a hollow banging gets Inuyasha's ears sensitive hearing. "Hold it. Someone's down here." He said as they look around. Inuyasha closes his eyes flexing his ears to find the accurate spot where the thumping is coming from. "It's at the left corner." He said to him. Miroku nods and they run up to the spot. Inuyasha and Miroku places their hands on the wall. Even the thumping were vibrating onto their touch. Inuyasha rub the wall and found a hook as a doorknob. He grasp it and pulls it towards to reveal a regular door behind. "For my dad to buid a school, he must've had his way to build secret passages." He said to Miroku with a impressive tone. Miroku nods for agreement. Inuyasha opens the door and spots two figures in there. "Who's in here?" Inuyasha shouts in.

Kagome and Sango keep on banging on the walls. Soon the door opens up. Kagome assumes it's the figure that kidnapped them. "Who's in here?" A different voice calls in. Kagome opens her eyes and look to see it's Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha!" Kagome calls through her gagged mouth. Inuyasha heard her loud and clear. "Kagome." Inuyasha sees her roped down. "Sango." Miroku comes to Sango's side and managed to get her free from the ropes, and Inuyasha does the same with Kagome. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha as he craddles her in his arms. Kagome nods and passed out. Miroku helps Sango up on her feet. "Sango what happened? How did you and Kagome get down here?" Miroku asks her with worry. Sango shrugs her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine." She replies to him. Miroku doesn't feel like pushing her to anymore questions. Inuyasha carries Kagome bridal style and they made it out of the basement and back onto the main school floor.

Inuyasha looks around the hallway. He spots a clock. Seeing it's 5:30 pm. Scool must've end about 2 hours ago. He turns back to Miroku, "Let's go." He said and they make their way to their cars in the students' parking lot. Luckily their cars are the only ones. Miroku helps Sango into his passenger seat. Inuyasha manages to open the doors, thanks to his keys. He puts Kagome into the passenger side, and gets in his side. He turns on his walkie talkie on his car that can contact his family's vehicles, and Miroku. "Let's head to my place." He tells him. "I was thinking the same thing." Miroku replies as they drive to the Takahashi Mansion.


	20. Inner Love

**Chapter 20: Inner Love**

Inuyasha and Miroku make it back to the mansion. As the drive into the garage, Ai and Izayoi stand at the door into the house. As soon as Inuyasha brings out Kagome, still passed out from her imprisonment in the school's basement. "Kagome! Inuyasha what happened to her?" Ai runs to him, and puts her hand onto Kagome's forehead. "She's burning up, Inuyasha." She tells him with a worried tone. Inuyasha nods, "I'll explain later, let's get her into her bedroom." He said as they went inside. Miroku comes in with Sango who is still hanging on to be conscious. "I know a few things as well. But it's best to give me and Kagome some rest." Sango managess to speak before passing out on Miroku's grasp.

About an hour later, Kagome wakes up from her passed out state. She feels something cool on her forehead. She places her hand on it to feel it's an ice pack. "Kagome?" A voice gets her attention. She turns her head to see Inuyasha with a worry smile on his face. "Inuyasha?" Her reaches out weakly to him. Inuyasha quickens his pace and grabs her hand. "How are you?" He asks her first as he grabs a chair and sits by her side. Kagome chuckles, "I've through worst." She answers. Inuyasha smiles more into an amusing one. "I'm glad. I've got some explaining to tell you." He caress her face. She nods, urging him to go on. "My dad invented a device that let me read other people's minds." He answers her as he keeps on caresseing her face and cupping on side. Feeling the warmth from his touch, Kagomeleans on it. "Is that how you found me and Sango?" She asks him, obvious she knows the answer to that. Inuyasha can tell by the look on her eyes that she knew it as well as he did. "Yes I did. And I know who the figure is who captured you." He tells her with interest. She nods with a tired expression. Seeing that, Inuyasha helps her into her bed, with a heavy blanket. "This used to be my mom's first blanket that she made by hand." He wraps her in it like a baby. Feeling the warm from it, and yet it has Inuyasha's scent on it instead of Izayoi's. "I feel so safe in this. I feel you're keeping me warm." Inuyasha blushes a little. "Uh yeah, I had it as well, but I prefer that you use it instead." He adds and helps her lie down. "Sleep well." He said after Kagome falls asleep. He narrows his eyes lovingly. "**Mate her."** A voice from deep within said to him, but instead he ksses her forehead, and stays by her side.

In another bedroom, Sango is in a slightly better condition than Kagome, since she was locked in the janitor closer shoter than Kagome. She is in the bathroom taking a shower to wash out the smells from the closer. "Sango, do you know who abducted you at school?" Miroku asks he from the other side of the shower door. "I can't remember who. But I bet you or Inuyasha might know who was behind all this." She replies to him. Miroku sighs. "I don't know who myseif either. The only one who can answer your question is Inuyasha. But I think it's best that we leave him and Kagome alone." He suggests as Sango comes out of the room with her robe on and a towel wrapping her hair to dry. She nods, understanding what he meant to let Inuyasha to solve the case. "I told you that he invented a device to read people's minds. That's how he and I managed to find you girls." Miroku said as Sango goes into the closet where her clothes have been put away (She and Miroku spend the night so they stash their clothes here.) A few minutes later Sango comes out in a pair of black pj pants and a pink shirt on, and heads back to the bathroom to blowdry her hair. "We can wait until Kagome and Inuyasha are ready to talk to us about. For now let's let them get some must needed rest." Sango said before she turns the device. Miroku nods and waits out in the room. While waiting for her to finish her thing, He sees the clock saying it's close to middnight, and luckily it's Friday as well. The device turns off and Sango comes out the bathroom and got into the bed. Miroku gets into the futon that was set up on the other side of the room. "We should get rest as well Sango." Miroku said before he gets under the covers. Before he closes his eyes, He sees Sango already asleep before he did. "Must've been through a hard time. From now on I'm looking out for you.' He thought to himself before he goes to sleep.

Kagome tosses and turns in her sleep. Inuyasha twitches his ears, getting alerting him something is wrong. He looks towards her to find sweat appearing on her face. Hearing her whimper in fear is getting him even more worry. "Kagome get up." He shakes her shoulder. But she's not. Inuyasha maybe in a panic state but remains calm. He came up with an idea. He puts on his mind reading contacts in and then places his two fingers onto her forehead. He closes his eyes and consentrates his connection to her mind.

_Kagome's Nightmare_

_Kagome is running with fear flowing within herself. "Get back here Higurashi." A voice chases her in the hallway. Kagome sees the exit up ahead and pushes it open. Right before she steps out, she finds the building up in the stormclouds as lightning bolt strikes down towards Kagome. She scream, luckily the bolt didn't struck her. "Nowhere to go Higurashi." The voice said to her with anger in it. Kagome slowly turns around to see where the voice came from. "I warned you to stay away from him, but you didn't listened to me, and now you're going to pay the price." The figure comes to the unexpected light, "Kikyo, you just don't when to quit do you?" Kagome asks her with a glared look. "You think you can just come into this school as a newbie, and manipulate Inuyasha to follow you wherever you go? Nice try." Kikyo glared back to her. "For your information, Inuyasha followed on his own accord. Don't blame me or him on that." Kagome narrows her eyes. Unexpectedly Kikyo pulls out a gun. "Blame him? Blame you? Oh I have every right to blame the both of you. And I will not hesitate to kill you." Kikyo cocks the gun's trigger. Kagome's glare immediately turns to fear. A gunshot fires. Kagome feels infinite pain from her chest, her heart. She drops down to her knee and face first onto the floor. "I told you over and over again and you don't listen to reason." A voice said to her from behind. Kikyo turns around to find it's Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha." Kikyo happily said as she embraces him. "You're not even to be my mate to begin with." Inuyasha said in a rhaspy voice. Kikyo stiffen, she never heard that before. Just when she looked up to him, She sees demon fangs overlapping his lower lip, purple ragged stripe markings,one on each cheek, but the most horrifying scene she never seen are a pair bloody red eyes with teal irises. Without another move, she feels long claws slashing her chest. "But why?" She asks before she passed on. "Because you're too selfish to even think about others. Kagome is the exact opposite of you, and she is going to be my mate. But I guess you didn't know the potentials of what dog demons are capable of, even if their own kin is killed." Inuyasha tells her, even though she can't hear him. Inuyasha goes to Kagome's dead body. He kneels down by her side, turns her over. He can see the eyes shut closed, and it won't open. Having her in his arms isn't soothing his sorrow. Then he realized something. He remembered that when you found a mate, that mate will transform into the being where the mark comes from, even if that individual is dead, but shortly after being killed. Not waiting another second, Inuyasha moves some of Kagome's hair out of the way of her shoulder and neck. He bites down hard. He releases the bite, and licks blood seeping out. Kagome begins to pulses. Inuyasha looks down on her. The first thing he sees are her fingernails being replaced by dog claws like his own. Her human ears are replaces by black triangular dog ears on top of her head. She groans as she opens her eyes, surprisinglyy still the chocolate brown eyes. She looks to Inuyasha, scared from the look of his bloody eyes. She tries to get out of his grasp, but he didn't loosen his grip. "Kagome relax." He said cups her chin to make her look at him. Kagome sighs and looks to him. "Inuyasha? What happened to you?" She reaches up to him tracing her fingers on his markings. Then she spots the claws on them. She quickly pulls back and looks at them. "I saved your life with the mated mark." Inuyasha responds as he reverses his transformation. "What do you mean?" She asks him with some quivering in her voice. "I saved your life by making you my mate." He answers her question as he places his hand on the mark on where her shoulder and neck join. Kagome follows his touch and places her hand onto his._

_End Kagome's Nightmare_

Kagome wakes up and finds Inuyasha with a tired look on his face. "Inuyasha?" She manages to speak as she cups his hand that grasps her other one. Inuyasha smiles reliefly and pulls her into his arms. "Kagome you have no idea what got me so worried." He said to her, not bold enough to show her his tears. Kagome didn't need to say anything. All she does is wrap her arms around him, "Thank you for saving me." She thanks him. Inuyasha pulls back and did something unexpected. He strokes something on her head. Kagome purrs in pleasure. But then opens her eyes quickly, and places her hand on her head, feeling ears on top of her head instead on humans one. "I marked you, and now you're a half-demon like me." He tells her. Kagome giggles, "So it's true. The mark of the Dog demons transforms their mate. So I'm one of them now." She states before she presses her lips onto his own. Inuyasha didn't need to comment on it, and kisses her more.


	21. A Piece Of My Mind

**Chapter 21: A Piece Of My Mind**

The sunlight peaks its way through the oversized mansion windows of a bedroom. With its light inside makes it easy for anyone to look around. The only thing to find is a bed not made but used at the time being. One side of the bed has a black haired beauty Kagome along with black dog ears on top of her head. She turns to her side to the right side of the bed. She exposes her creamy colored face in a peaceful expression, like she's in Heaven. A few seconds later she opens her chocolater brown eyes and looks to the clock and it said 7:00 am. Realizing what time it was. She gets the bed comforter off of her quickly and gets out. But then a strong thing wraps itself around her waist. She finds it's a muscular arm. She grasps it and tries to get it off. Just one touch made it tighter on the grasps. She grins and came up with an idea. She bends her elbow and and bangs the arm. But just when she made contact, the other strong arm catches her and stops it. "Kagome do you honestly think I'd still be asleep throughout this time?" A male voice from behind whispers into her ear. Kagome turns to find Inuyasha grinning down at her. Finding herself so close to him, she blushes a bright pink and turns her face away. He keeps his grin and gently takes her chin and turns her look back to him, "It's going to take awhile for you to handle your new transformation. Take it easy." He kisses her forehead. Kagome sighs, "How does it take to do so?" She asks him as she scratches her ear on top of her head. Inuyasha takes her place, "About a week to week and half. It depends on how you handle it." He answers her question. Then a thought struck her. "Inuyasha we have to get ready for school. We can't be late." She said as she gets out of bed and quickly goes into the bathroom. Unfortunately Inuyasha outruns her before she closes the door. "Kagome you have no idea do you?" Inuyasha raises a brow at her, blocking her way to go any further in the bathroom. "Inuyasha, no is not the time to ask stupid questions. We have to get ready. Will you please move?" She asks impatiently. Inuyasha grins more, which makes Kagome back away from him. "It's not a stupid question. Little do you know it's Saturday." He covers her with his hands on the door above her head. Seeing herself trapped, she gulps. "I guess I must be the stupid one around." She quietly said to him. Inuyasha changes his grin to a smile. "You just sometimes lose track of time." He comments her, scratching the ear. Kagome can handle the sensation anymore and begins to purr like a cat in pleasure. He sees the advantages and scoops her into his arms and make their way back to the bed. "Now my mate, you must relax and get used to your new form." He instructs her as he lays her done onto the bed. "But I..." She protests him. He presses his clawed finger on her lips. "Just do as I say, Kagome." He said seriously this time. She can see there's no point to protest him any further. "Alright." She said before she falls asleep. Seeing the peaceful expression in her sleep made Inuyasha smiles and leaves her alone for the time being.

Outside of the bedroom, Inutaishou and Sesshomaru sercretly eavesdrops them. "Now you know why Inuyasha has her as his mate?" Inutaishou said to him as they walk away from the door. "I pretty much knew that already, father." Sesshomaru replies to him with a smug. Inutaishou shakes his. "How do you think I got Rin as my mate?" Sesshomaru gets his attention. "Did someone mentioned me?" Rin asks him as she comes up the stairs. "Ah Rin, I was indeed talking about how you and I became mates." Sesshomaru smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist. "Ah yes, it was the day I injured my ankel." She starts off…

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru is at his senior year sitting under a chery blossom tree, reading a random book, not for any particular subject of school. Soon the school door slams open and out comes a younger Rin runner away from something. "Get back here you bitch."A violent voice yells at her as a little older man chases her. "I'm not a bitch!" Rin shouts back to him as she is ovbiously weaken for running for so long. "There's nowhere for you to run." The boy shouts as he managed to gain up on her. Rin spots Sesshomaru. "Please help me." She cries to him. The boy spots him as well, and stiffens. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He scaredly warns as he is shocked to see Rin isn't aware that she doesn't know about Sesshomaru's background. Unfortunately Rin didn't take his word and hides behinds the tree Sesshomaru is sitting. Sesshomaru changes his attention to the girl from his book. "What do you think you're doing?" He coldly asks Rin. He can see that she's not afraid of him but towards the boy who is approaching him cautiously. "He accused me of cheating on a game." Rin answers him. Being a dog demon that he is, he can tell that she is telling the truth so far. But he still was interested on hearing the boy's side of the side. He turns his look to the boy. "And what game would that be?" He asks him coldly to him. The boy stammers, "It's just a card game." He answers the question. By the rate of his heart rate, it's not a complete truth. "I assume it wasn't any card game you two played." Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, intrigued about this. "Yeah a game of strip poker." Rin remarks him. Sesshomaru is now slightly shocked this time. He knows full well that it's against school rules to play such card games which included bets that are even unbearable to place for any student. "Bankotsu you know fully well as we do that it's forbidden to do this things." Rin glared at him. "Big deal no one is even out here…" Bankotsu said but stopped from a growl from Sesshomaru. "Yeah no one is even out here. You forget so fast you'd wouldn't think about the consequences would be." Rin said to him. Bankotsu studders a bit and steps back as Sesshomaru raises up from his sitting position. "You know for sure she is telling the truth throughout this time, and it turns out that you're pathetic as I speak." Sesshomaru stands about a few inches taller than him. "I heard about you. You're Inutaishou's son. Sesshomaru Takahashi." Bankotsu shows fear in eyes as the feared voice. Sesshomaru smirks, "You also know about my reputation?Well you must know what it is. I can tell my father about this problem, and he knows how to punish any student except me and my little brother who breaks any of the rules. And you must know that I'll be more than happy to personally take you to him or give you a piece of my mind to teach you a lesson not breaking the rules." He narrows his eyes with a death glare. Rin is shocked to see how terrified Bankotsu is, just terrified, yet petrified just from the stare. "Now do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru warns his question. Bankotsu gulps with his nod a runs away. Rin comes out from behind the tree and walks up to him. "You really showed him." She comments his conversation. "Don't mention it." Sesshomaru replies as he retrieves his book that Rin picked up for him. "And you're father is the founder of this school?" She asks him curious of his father. "He is as well as most of the buildings and T.U." He answers her. "And I assume you'll be taking his place?" She asks him as well. "Not all of it. I'll take over the Hospital in Downtown." He answers turns to her. "And it turns out that you've been here for a short time." He adds. Rin is surprised. "How do you know?" She asks him. "I'm practically working for my father as well, so I know who is here and how long they're been here." He states his facts. "I'm quite shocked to see that you have placed yourself with the 'danger students'" He tells her as they walk to the parking lot. "Danger students?" Rin tilts her head. "Yeah you see Bankotsu is part of the BO7 of the school. They may have decent grades but they all have bad things to do, and frankly you slipped into their trap accidentally." He explains to her as they approach Sesshomaru White gold Cadellac. "I didn't know that. Even though I'm the newbie." Rin comments her position. Sesshomaru becomes more intrigued. "So Rin, would you like a ride?" He offers her with the passenger door open for her. Rin is off guard. She didn't know that he would be a gentleman behind a cold expression. "I guess so." She answers as she gets in._

_ During the ride, no one spoke a word. Sesshomaru didn't even asked Rin where she lives. "So uh, Rin, where is your house?" He asks her nicely. Hearing that question formed tears on her wood brown eyes, "My house was burnt down." She answers his question. Sesshomaru didn't see that coming. Then again he could pick a slight scent of smoke coming off her. "I'm sorry to hear that. I should've asked." He apologizes to her. Rin shakes her head, "Don't be. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. As well losing my entire family in the process." She explains her past. "So then you have no where to go?" He asks her. All she does is shake her head again. "I'm just lucky that I was able to go to school." She adds as she looks out the window. Sesshomaru feels guilty. He can't stand leaving a defenseless girl out on the streets and then something bad to happen to her that might kill him. "Rin I think it's best that you stay with me from now on." Sesshomaru suggests as he pulls up to the mansion gates. The gate opens to let him in and then he parks the car into the garage. Now Rin is speechless. How can she accept this? She just met this man and now he is offering her to stay with him at this mansion he lives. Sesshomaru turns off the car and gestures her to follow him inside._

_ Rin stays close to Sesshomaru as they walk down the hallway, not even knowing where she's going, but Sesshomaru does. They come into a fancy living with white leather furniture and elegent tables that went with them. Even a 54 flat screen mounted on the wall is impressing her. Her home wasn't as close to this life style. "Sesshomaru, I see you brought a guest with you." Inutaishou said to them as he enters another way into the living room. "Father, this here is Rin. She's been bullied by Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said with a serious look to his father. "I see, and does her family want to do about it?" Inutaishou asks as he takes a seat on the leather couch. "No they cannot do anything about it." Sesshomaru replies as he sits into another couch across. "And why's that, Rin?" Inutaishou asks her with gentle look. Rin saddens her look. "They were killed by the house we lived it. It unexpectedly caught on fire. I wasn't there when it happened and it was the last time I saw them." She sighs with her bangs covering her eyes. "She's right. I can smell some burn scent coming from her." Inutaishou explains to them. "Sesshomaru did anything else happened?" He asks his son now. "Nothing in particular. I was reading under the school's Cherry Blossom Tree and Bankotsu chased her towards me. And it turned out that they did illegal gambling at the school." Sesshomaru answers thoroughly. "I see. I bet you taught him a lesson not to do it. You know how the BO7 are when either of us are not looking." Inutaishou states as he attentively stares are Rin. "And I was accidentally drawn to them. They said if I won, they'd rebuild my burnt house. But if I didn't, I was to be their slave." Rin explains the circumstances of the bet. "And I take it that you lost, and that's why he chased you." Inutaishou asks her. Rin nods to him. Sesshomaru and his father look at each other before turn their faces back towards her. "Well it does seems that you have been through a hard time lately since you lost your family. So my son and I will have you to live with us." Inutaishou said to her. Rin smiles thankfully. "How can I ever repay you for what you've done for me? I don't even have the right amount of money." She replies to him. Inutaishou shows a smile, "The only thing you can give us is to be my son's mate." He tells her. Rin didn't see that coming. She faints…_

_End Of Flashback_

"Yeah that's one thing I'll never forget." Rin said to Sessomaru as they enjoy their dinner at the fanciest restaurant in the city. "All because of the BO7" Sesshomaru grins at her. Rin caught the sight, "You should consider yourself lucky that you're my mate and not the BO7's slave. If you did ended up like that, your life would be a living hell." He reminds her. Rin shakes her head with a smirk and they resume their meal.

**I wanted to write chappie with Sesshomaru and Rin's past. Hope you liked it.**


	22. Mating Information

**Chapter 22: Mating Information**

Later that day, Inuyasha and Kagome are by the mansion's indoor inground pool. Remarkably Kagome got used to her transformation quickly than Inuyasha's expectation. Sure Rin may have been Sesshomaru's mate for 4 years, but Kagome believes that she's Inuyasha's mate a little bit longer. But for now it's just a mere day. Oh well, might as well get used to that too. Inuyasha turn to face her. Surprisingly, Kagome's asleep on the pool chair. It gave him a weird look. Soon the door opens up showing Sesshomaru and Rin coming. "Hey there Inuyasha." Rin greets him before walking around to find Kagome sleeping. "Having a hard time on it?" Sesshomaru asks as he look over Kagome's head. "Yeah I guess it took her out more. I knew she should've listen to me, but no. When I got back to my room, I found the bed empty when I was gonna give a recovery pill for her." He explains. Sesshomaru sits in another chair with rin on his lap. "Well you know how the routine goes for each form." He starts to get Inuyasha's attention, which got him thinking. "You're right. I should've thought this through." He replies to them. Rin looks up to him. "What did he mean by that?" She asks Sesshomaru. Inuyasha caresses Kagome face, hoping not to wake her up. "Mating with another being can be tough for either individual." Sesshomaru explains to her. "You see, my father and I are full blooded demons. You and Izayoi are both humans. The thing is that when you have my mark and Izayoi has Inutaishou's mark, the human cannot handle the demonic powers within themselves, and that's why you and Izayoi can stay as humans unless you are willing to become demons. But if you stayed human for the rest of your life, you have the extended life span as ours. But the downside is that if I die, you die with me as well. The mark is a permanent fixture and there's absolutely nothing that can change that, let alone removing the mark." Rin nods understanding the information.

"But what about Inuyasha's mark?" She curiously asks Inuyasha this time. "The thing is that I'm a half-demon along as a half-human. The mark I gave Kagome with immediately transform her into the form I'm in. And as of such, she will have my life span, my weakness of the new moon, and whenever either her or I are in a desperation of survival, we both transform into full demons as a way to protect each other from anything that would dare to hurt us. Unike Sesshomaru explained on the die thing, If either of us dies, then the mark with vanish from the mate's mark, and me or her would go for another one." Inuyasha explain his version of mating. A moan catches their attention. Kagome slowly opens her eyes and sees Inuyasha looking down at her. "You okay?" He asks first. She nods back, "I think so. What happened to me anyway? How did I get here?" She asks as she also finds Rin and Sesshomaru looking at her as well. "You kinda passed out." Inuyasha explains to her.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha runs down the hallways trying to find Kagome by tracking down her scent. He turns a corner to find her unconscious. "Kagome!" He shouts as he craddles her in his arms. "Inuyasha you okay?" Izayoi asks him with worry as she finds Kagome's unconscious. "I am. I was going to give her a recovery pill to help get used to her new form, but she wasn't back in the room. So I followed her scent and that's when I found her."Inuyasha answers with a concerned voice. Izayoi kneels down to them. "I'd take her to the pool, and make sure it's at the steam mode so it can help her relax." She suggests. Inuyasha picks Kagome up and goes to the pool._

_End Flashback_

"…and that's how you're here. I never left you since. You've been out for a couple hours but at least you're getting better." Inuyasha finished his story with a reansurring voice. Kagome nods as she snuggles onto his chest. Sesshomaru taps Rin on the shoulder. He gestures his head towards the door. Seeing his movements, Rin doesn't hesitate to follow him out of the room. After the door closes, Inuyasha craddles her more in a protective embrace. Just looking down on her with a sleepful peace look on her face, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile down on her. 'Looks like the sleeping steam did the trick.' He said in his head as he carries her bridal style back to his room.

Soon after Inuyasha gently places Kagome onto his bed, a soft knock gets his attention. He wraps her in his blanket and gets to the door. Opening it, he didn't expect it was Ai. "Mrs. Higurashi." He stummers at first. He doesn't want to upset by telling her that he mated her as well transforming her in the process. "I heard what happened, and I want to see for myself." Ai calmly tells him. Inuyasha blinks his eyes in confusion. "Know about what?" He quickly asks her. AI shakes her head with an assuring smile. "The mating transformation." She gets his mind straight. "So may I see my daughter, Inuyasha?" AI asks him politely. He nods and moves aside to let her in. Ai can see the difference between the Kagome she knew yesterday morning to the new one in front of her. She can easily see the black triangular dog ears like Inuyasha that reside on her head. She looks down to her exposed hand with claws, and the fascinating trait is the pig tail style she has. There's also a mated mark on her left shoulder with the neck meets only difference is that they have light blue ribbons tied in place, unlike Inuyasha's style that don't require since he's born with it. "Inuyasha…" Ai starts off as she turns to him from behind. She can tell by the uncertainty in his eyes, assuming to be punished for what he did to her daughter. "I want to thank you for saving her." She gets his guard down.

Inuyasha didn't see ut coming. Where's the screaming? Where's the anger? Where's the punishment? None of the answers were exposed in her eyes. "Mrs. Higurashi I…" He responds uneasily but her hand grabs his shoulder. "Inuyasha I know what you're thinking. I for one, am grateful that you saved her from someone who is not to mess with. She's way too innocent to get herself into such situations." Ai smiles to her with comfort, which eases his axiety. "She's been that way since her father died. She doesn't want anyone to know about it. It's family bunisess and no one else. It's forbidden knowledge, Inuyasha. I'm surprised to know she'd tell you, your family and her friends about it. I just hope she doesn't tell anyone else about it, because I've seen the wrong people using it to their advantages to break her down. Just be sure to keep her safe from anything, physical, mental, and emotional. I don't want her to be in depressing state that might give her the wrong idea on to handle it. It'd be devestation." Ai sighs in the end, explaining her secret experience her's daughter's aftermath. Inuyasha takes hold of her shoulder. "Mrs. Higurashi, I give you my word to make sure that happens. You should know that she and I are mates. And what happens to either of us, the other one will know instantly via telekenisis." Inuyasha respectfully said to her. Ai nods and leaves the mated couple alone as she leaves the room.


	23. Harder To Fit In

**Chapter 23: Harder Time to Fit in**

It's Sunday night and Kagome is getting nervous about what might happen at school when she is a half-demon. Will the students make fun of her? Rejected from anyone she talks to? She has no clue as it is. The good side is that Sango and Miroku heard about it, and they accepted her. At least that part is taken care of. Even Sota is fascanated with it. Just thinking about it brings a smile on her face. She turns to her clock and see it's close to midnight and yet she hasn't changed in her pjs or even in bed yet. Her dog ears pick up footsteps from outside of her room. Even its scent tells her who it is. "You can come in, Inuyasha." She calls to him. The door opens and it is indeed Inuyasha. "I brought something for you." He greets as he sits by her on the bed side. She looks to him to see what he has with him. He pulls out a ring box. Kagome seems confused. "If you think you're going to propose to me to married, are we already married since the mating the other night?" She asks him. Inuyasha chuckles and opens it up to expose a gold band with a heart shaped diamond on it. "Mating is the demon way of marriage. It's way beyond the bond of a human marriage, but this ring is a disguse one." He answers her question as he gives it to her. "Let's just say it's a Mate ring." He suggests it to her. Kagome shoulds a small smile and puts it on the left ring finger, which give a perfect fit slightly tight around it, but doesn't bother her. Like he said, the ring changed her appearance to a mere human. "And now you don't have to worry about a thing about it at school." He said gently to her. But hearing it got her thinking. "What about you? Did you have this problem when you first started school?" She asks as she takes off the ring and put it back into the box as she turns back to her hanyou form. "No the school I went to had a strict rule to treat any creature an equal individual, human, hanyou, youkai. All I can say is that I felt I was accepted at that place since day one. So I never once had any consideration of changing my appearance." He explains his experience of fitting in school." Kagome can understand it already. But not it's her turn and is hoping that it doesn't mess as if the ring is gone and there's no way for her to handle anyone's point of view for what they'd think of her. "I think we should get some sleep and be ready for school." She changed the subject. Inuyasha is already for bed, and now has to wait until Kagome is. About 4 minutes later, Kagome came out of their bathroom and they got in to bed. Inuyasha set the alarm for the time they had to wake up. He then snaps his finger and the lights went off immediately. "Night Inuyasha." Kagome snuggles on him. He instinctively wraps her in his protective, and kisses her on the forehead. "Night mate." He responses as soon as slumber consumes them both.

The next morning, right on cue, the alarm goes off but in a gentle way of an iPod playing a song they both know. Inuyasha is the first to wake up. He turns down to his mate to see her so peaceful in her sleep. Amazingly she didn't even heard the alarm, even in a low volume. He rolls his eyes and starts rubbing her exposed as he expected, she purrs like a cat, which gives a smirk. "How does that feel Kagome?" He whispers to her. "I'd do it better on your ears." She avoids that one. Inuyasha isn't taking his hand off her ear, "That's not the answer I was hopping for." Inuyasha comments as he keeps stroking the ear. Kagome's purring keeps going and as such has no choice. "Feeling like the hearing has been rejuvenated." She finally answers. Inuyasha let's her go and goes into the bathroom to shower. Kagome on the other hand goes into the closet to pick a casual outfit. After that she goes into the bathroom to wash up in the sink as well brushing her teeth. Behind her she can hear the shower running, telling her that Inuyasha is washing up. A few minutes later while she brushes her hair and carefully around her ears as well the pigtail style with a ribbon for both sides. "I see you're making yourself like me, even though you're gonna be like a human at school." Inuyasha said as he comes to her side infront of the long mirror as he tangles his damped hair, even though he is dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt on. "But I still have to look acceptable to anything we go for." She replies as she a gets closeby towel and dry the rest of his hair. "Good point, but remember that ring will conceal your hanyou form." He reminds her as he takes the towel from her grasp, stopping her from drying. Kagome pouts, "I wanted to make you more presentable for today, Inuyasha. Stop resisting anything I do for you."

Not taking her advice easily, Inuyasha turns around with a proud smugged look. "The only thing you have to present for me is your mated mark, and that's all that manners." He grabs her and pulls her into his arms. Kagome doesn't seem convinvced about it. "Like that's the only thing that manners to you. What about your family, my family or even our friends?" She looks away from him. Inuyasha narrows, "Kagome I know what you mean, but you're my primary concern, then the family, then my friends. Don't even doubt that. You hear me?" He calmly states as he cups her face to make her look at him. Even with the hanyou powers within her, she's nowhere near Inuyasha's, so there's nothing she can do. She nods. "Good, now let's get to school and get this over with." He ends their conversation and leave their bathroom. They grabbed their belongings and head to his car.

At school, before Inuyasha and Kagome get out of the car. Kagome pulls out the ring and slips it on to make her look a mere human. "I just hope I don't get any unwanted attention." She said to him as they get out of the car and walk into the building. As they walk down the hall, all seems well for the humans to ignore their presence, but youkai are sure about Kagome's cover up. However they catch Inuyasha's red eyed glare, as in 'Mess with her, you mess with me.' They all know by now that she's his mate and they know that law from way back then, which forced them to resume any of their own gossip. Kagome catches Inuyasha's look and takes his hand to calm him down, hopefully. They spot their classroom and enter. As they come in they spot Miroku and Sango in their spot and sit by them. "Morning you two." Kagome smiles to them. "Morning Kagome. So has is it so far? You know." Sango grins up to her. "It depends. One point I'm feeling great and at another point, I assume something bad might happen." She honestly respond to her. Sango nods understandingly, "Let's just positive about it." She advices her in the end.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku have their man talk. "I bet some of the youkai saw through the disguise." Miroku starts as he leans back. "Don't have to tell because it's obvious to them. And they know that if they do _anything_ to Kagome, I'll immediately know what they did and trust me Miroku, not all of these end well in a good way." Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "They just risk their chances. Putting a cut on their life line." Miroku adds his fact. "That's right and they know the consequences whenever it happens."

The bell rings signaling it's time for class.


	24. Backup Plan

**Chapter 24: Backup Plan **

Throughout the day, Kagome feels uneased because of the human disguise thanks to her ring. But she has Inuyasha in all of her classes. Especially having him sitting next to her throughout the time. It's one class before lunch break, math class, which Kagome despises throughout her life. As she tries to write down the information on the board into her notebook, Inuyasha sees her from the corner of his golden eye with a worry look. '_Kagome you look weary. Something wrong?' _He asks her telepathically, another mating ability of private conversations. **'I'm just worried about Gym class. You know that jewelry is forbiddened. As in I can't wear my disguised ring in class, which means I have to appear as a hanyou instead of a human.'** She replies to him as she keeps on her concentration in class. Making sure that the teacher didn't catch them, since they're in the back row of the room, Inuyasha gently grabs her arm. '_I always have a back up plan. I know the gym problem, so I brought something else to keep yourself like a human throughout the time. So don't worry about it.' _He assures her. She looks up to him and can see the serious look he gives her to make sure it's fool proof. **'Okay I trust you.'**She smiles to him and resumes her work. Inuyasha quickly catches up on his part, even though he's a little better than her.

The bell rings, lunchtime. "Finally." Kagome said happily as she gathers her belongings and waits for Inuyasha. "I hope Sango and Miroku kept their mouths shut about this." She tells him as they exit the room. "I know that Sango is the better one who keeps secrets, as Miroku is threatened by her as well." Inuyasha said back as they walk towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile during their talk, Kikyo narrows her eyes and Kagura comes up to her. "I bet something's off about her, Kikyo." Kagura starts off, seeing the jealousy in her charcoal eyes. "I know for sure she's not human. I can sense demonic auras from her but it's temporary. And I think it has to do with something she's wearing." Kikyo focuses her observation on the couple. "I think gym class will be the big give away so we know her dirty little secret." Kagura suggests her as they head to their next class. "I'll make sure that Inuyasha regretted having Kagome as his girlfriend." Kikyo finishes their talk.

In the cafeteria, while 1/3 of the students are having their break, Inuyasha and Kagome find Sango and Miroku in the usual spot, the back corner of the room. "Sango, did you made sure that Miroku kept big mouth of his shut." Kagome said to her friend as she takes her seat next to her. Sango chuckles with a wicked grin. "Oh don't you worry about a thing Kagome, I literally kept his mouth closed throughout this morning. So I have your back." She explains to her as she points to Miroku with her thumb. Kagome and Inuyasha curiously looks at him. "And how did you managed to pull that off?" Inuyasha asks Sango. Miroku hesitatedly opens his mouth to reveal a mouth piece in it. "I have to admit that I am impressed Sango, you really outdid yourself this time." Inuyasha confesses her work so far this morning with a grin of his own. "Why Thank you Inuyasha. I'm always full of idea on how to keep him quiet." Sango said proudly to them and they began eating. Kagome however isn't eating. Spotting Kagome's posture, Inuyasha asks, "Are you still worried about what might happen in gym?" He takes her hand into his comfortably. Kagome nods, not speaking. Inuyasha reaches into his pocket and gives it to Kagome. "What is it?" Sango asks as she cathes a glimpse of it. "We all know that jewelry is forbidden in gym, so I brought this with me." Inuyasha explains to them. In Kagome's hand seems like a jolly rancher candy piece. "Just take this and it's keep your features throughout the time until the end of school." He adds the candy's purpose. Kagome nods with a smile. "Thanks Inuyasha, you're the best." She leans onto him. All inuyasha can do is grin as he wraps his arm around. "Only for the love of my life." He didn't even cared about the looks on Miroku and Sango's faces.

Right on cue, it's time for gym class. Kagome and Sango are aware that Kikyo and Kagura were with them. "I'll make sure Kikyo stays away from you." Sango tells Kagome as they enter the locker room. Their boyfriends are in their own boys' side, which means that Sango is the only one to protect Kagome from the two girls. Sango made sure that her locker is right by Kagome's so that she can be in privacy. Kagome grabs her green t-dye shirt and black shorts and makes her way towards one of the bathroom stalls. Sango spots her going and kept on watching her like a bodyguard. She stands by the stall door. "Kagome I'll keep an eye out on anyone who dares to come near you." Sango told Kagome while she changes. "Thanks Sango." Kagome replies to her.

Kikyo and Kagura got into their gym clothes and Kikyo takes out her cell phone. Just when is about to turn into the stalls, Sango glares at her. Stopped cold in her tracks Kikyo catches the coldest glare Sango has ever given anyone who'd dare to approach a bad thing that would humiliate anyone, especially her. "So I take it that you were going to pull a stunt on her." Sango walks up to her still with her glare. Kikyo begins to get more nervous by the second. "I don't know what you're talking about." She defends herself weakly, but Sango knows better. "Don't play innocent with me, Miko. I know full well what you've been up to. And I could easily explain the principal about your actions as well." As she grabs her arms and in swift move, she holds them tightly behind her back. "I still don't what you're talking about." Kikyo defends herself even weaker. "Oh I know fully well. I warn you. You are to stay away from Kagome, or you going to deal with me. Are we clear." Sango threatens her as well tightens her arms. Kikyo nods and bolts out when Sango released her. As Kikyo went out, Kagome comes out of the stall. "I'm ready." She said. Sango still sees Kagome as a human without the ring. "So I guess that thing did the trick." She compliments on her and they head out to the gym. Little did they know, Kagura heard about the conversation between Sango and Kikyo. 'I guess I have no other choice. I have to put an end to this.' She thought to herself and heads out.


	25. Terrible Secret Exposed

**Chapter 25: Terrible Secret Exposed**

The gym class head outside to do a few laps around the track. Kagome is curious for whether or not she should use her hanyou speed. Nah even if she was as fast Inuyasha, then it'd give away her secret. Too keep it cool, Kagome patheically jogged with Sango by her side. "Thanks for the protection Sango. Who knows what Kikyo would've been up to behind me back." Kagome pants a little. "It was nothing. I'm just looking out for you. You're like a little sister to me which I don't have except for a little brother Kohaku." Sango responds with a smile. Soon Miroku joins up to them, "What's up ladies. Did I miss something?" He greets to them. "Nothin' just girl talk." Sango replies first and run ahead of him a little. Miroku narrows his eyes, "Oh so you wanna get away from. Well you can run, but you can't hide." He said back as he chases her around the track path. Kagome sighs. '_Those two will never change.'_ She thought to herself, unaware that her mate read it. **"You're telling me. He's been after since grade school." **Inuyasha replies back in thought as well. Kagome looks around to find him. She can't find him throughout the track. **"Curious where I am?" **Inuyasha asks huskily in her head. Kagome sniffs the air, trying to pick you his scent outside. As well hearing him amoung the other runners. Then it hit her. She turns around to look behind her, but he wasn't there either. _"Okay enough games, Inuyasha. Where the hell are you?" _She asks irratatedly. In a flash She is lift up in the air and caught in Inuyasha's arms. "Now now, Kagome do you really wanna make scene?" Inuyasha grins at her, which blushed her face. "You know better not to make any intimate scenes around the other students." Kagome replies as she is put back on her feet. "Okay spill, I know something's up, Kagome." Inuyasha gets into his serious mode. "I can sense you distress. Did something happened before class?" He asks her as they make their way to the bleaches onto the top row. Inuyasha look around to make sure no one knows about the conversation, so they can talk telepathically. _"Sango kept guard in the locker room while I was chaging in a stall. It's not the first time this happened. Well for Sango that is." _Inuyasha can see more of her distress glowing her eyes. **"Did this happened since the day you started?" **He boldly asks her. Kagome nods. _"Yeah, because I didn't want to expose my body in from of the other girls. That's why I changed privately." _She sighs. So far she can explain to him. Prehaps it's best they talk more about it back home. Inuyasha understands his mate's axiety is growing rather slowly and agrees with her. They decide to wait. For now they resume their gym route until the class is over.

The girls head back to their side of the locker room, while the boys went to their side to change. Sango and Kagome talked randomly about something. Kikyo is simply narrow her eyes. 'Since when di she get someone to look after her other than my boy?' She asks bitterly. On the other hand Kagura doesn't want to deal with this anymore and there's one way to resolve this. As the girls begin to change into their unsual outfits, Kagome goes into the stal with Sango right by her to make sure she's protected. Kikyo knew now that Sango is in that position is no longer about to do more humiliating things. While changing her top Kagura swiftly snags Kikyo's cell phone and hides it in her own purse and replace it with a replica (Same style as well of her number but de-activated.) She knows she's doing the right thing as well. She then heads out of the locker room before Kikyo would get suspicious about her actions.

Kagome and Sango comes out the locker room until the bel rang. It's a good thing that Kagome and Sango have art with Kagura, so this is a good thing to put an end to this, while Kikyo has health class. Inuyasha and Miroku come out of their side. "I'm telling you, Miroku. Sango is one tough girl to mess with." Inuyasha advices because he knows more about her than Miroku would. Miroku should consider himself lucky to have her as his girlfriend. "I know Inuyasha. You're just paranoid when Kagome is out of your sight, and you might go full demon if the slightest thing happens to her." Miroku said back to him as they come up to their girls. "Sango I fair you did well." Miroku greets as well expects her job. "I did just fine Miroku. Thank you for relying on me to look after her." Sango proudly said and they head to their next class.

The boys gave their girls a hug and head to their tech class. "I'll see you after class." Inuyasha hugs Kagome more. "You're saying it like it's the end of the world." Kagome comments his tone of words. "I know but I have to deal with it." Inuyasha reluctantly releases her, with Miroku doing the same with Sango and they head to the other side of the building. "Inuyasha's quite possessive." Sango comments. Kagome smiles with a nods, "_I'm _his possession Sango and there's nothing he can do about it. What is done, is done. And there's nothing we can do about it." Kagome said back as they enter the art room. Kagrua walks behind them at a safe distance. She looks at the piece of paper wrapping around a hard thing in it. 'Time to put an end to this.' She thought ruefully. She even puts slip of paper in Kagome's purse that it hangs on the corner of the chair Kagome's sitting in. She excused herself and leaves the classroom and heads to the closest restroom in the building

In the middle of art, Kagome grabs her purse to put out a pencil to improve her sketch. Then she finds a folded piece of paper in the front pocket. She unfolds it to see what's inside it. "Hey Sango, look at this." Kagome gets her friend's attention from her own sketch. Sango looks closely at the hand-writing. 'If you want to know the truth behind Kikyo Miko come to the closest restroom on this floor.' Sango and Kagome look at each other. "Should we do it?" Kagome asks first. It got Sango thinking of how Kikyo acted in gym class. "It's best that we know what she has been up to." Kagome agrees and ask the art teacher to use the restroom. Luckily their teacher let them go. The girls thank her and left the room.

Kagome and Sango enter the assigned restroom the note told them. The girls' restroom is in a ruby red and white tiles as well the stalls. "I see you have arrived." The female voice tells Kagome and Sango as they turn the corner of the room. Sango immediately reckonizes the voice and instictively gets in front of Kagome. "Kagura, did you lure us in order to harm Kagome?" Sango angrily asks the girl in front of them. "Actually it's the opposite, Taijiya." Kagura frowns at them. "And what do you mean 'The opposite'?" Sango crosses her arms over her chest. "I've had enough of Miko taking advantage of you Kagome. I'm here to show you something." Kagura responds as she throws the thing wrapped in paper. Sango catches it and opens it up to reveal a cell phone. Kagome looks around Sango to see it curiously. The device has a funky smell. "Please don't tell me that it's Kikyo scent all over it." Kagome plugs her nose. Sango hardly smells it and doesn't seem affected by it. "You right, tht cell you have there is none other than Kikyo's cell phone." Kagura informs them with straight forward tone. Why would Kikyo have a grudge against me?" Kagome asks Kagura as she takes the phone from Sango and opens it up. The background on the home page is just a ocean pix with waves crashing down onto the shore. "Go to the pix app and in it will be the most disturbing pix you'd ever found in you life." Kagura gives the directions. Kagome pressed the button and browses through the screen. Then one pic widens her eyes and well gasps with her hand covering her mouth for what she is seeing. Sango takes a look as well did the same thing. In the pic was no doubt that it was Kagome in the stall and only in her undergarments. "How dare she! How could she do that behind my back?" Kagome is beyond furious than anything in her life. "I for one am against it ever since. But I didn't want to blow her cover. But as the semester kept going, and Inuyasha being with you more and more, Kikyo's jealousy kept on growing." Kagura explains a she leans onto the wall. Sango glares at her. "And you never told a soul about this?" She asks her. Kagura closes her casually. "I have a copy of it, but if I report it to the principal, I'd be part of the punishment. I didn't wanted to risk my involvement." Kagome stood her ground. "Why all of a sudden? Why wait until now?" She asks as more anger grows within her. "Because I for one am fed up with this ridiculousness on what she has done to Kagome. And that's why I'm gonna end it. Just do me a favor, you don't hear any of this information from me." Kagura tells the girls.

Kagome puts the cell into her purse. Sango signs. "Fine we won't but there'll be a point of time for Kikyo to endure the untimate punishment that no student would dare to handle. For she'll might be the first ever in the history of this academy." Sango said to Kagura in a calm voice. She and Kagome left the restroom and head back to class. 'Just bring her to justice.' Kagura pleas in thought and leaves the restroom and heads back to her class.


	26. The Ultimate Punishment

**Chapter 26: The Ultimate Punishment**

Somewhere on the other side of Shikon Academy, Inuyasha and Miroku are in their Tech class, weasureing parts for their upcoming project. Soon a major headache gets on Inuyasha's nerve. "Inuyasha. What's wrong." Miroku comes to him, as Inuyasha kneels down to the floor. "I can sense something happened to Kagome that cause her to be very upset. I bet Sango is as wel." Inuyasha groans as the headache worsens. Miroku helps him with his arm around his neck. "I'm fine, Miroku. I just have to handle the pain Kagome is going through." Inuyasha protests as he manages to get up on his own. Miroku watches him worryly but not because of Inuyasha's pain from his mate, but also what could've happened to Sango. "Sango is the only one we trust to look after Kagome, Miroku." Inuyasha gets his attention, snapping him out of his own thoughts. Miroku nods, "You and Kagome have a bond unlike any other in the world." He comments his buddy's connection to Kagome. "You should know that as well, Miroku." Inuyasha agrees on his terms. It's good thing their next class is together without Kikyo and Kagura. So it's a meeting period to see what happened. The bell alerts the students it's time for the next class.

Kagome and Sango pretend to act like nothing happened between them Kagura. As a matter of fact Kagura haven't returned from her errand with the girls, so who knows where she could be. Kagome and Sango head to their locker first to alter their belongings for the upcoming classes. "I bet Inuyasha sensed my pain while we were in the restroom." Kagome begins the talk. Sango sighs, "I think he does. Miroku is with him so we can't keep this information from them." Sango agrees as she gets some of her things out as well. Kagome look down in distress. "How will Inuyasha react when we tell him about what has been happening behind out backs the entire time." Kagome asks as they walked to their next classroom. "I'm not sure what kind of reaction Inuyasha might have. But all I can say he'll be pissed off about it." Sango cautiously responds and then enter the room. As the girls get comfortable. Inuyasha and Miroku come in shortly after. Inuyasha can see the sad look on his mate's face. Miroku sees a different look on Sango's. More like confusion and anger. Kagome looks towards Inuyasha and tries so hard to hide her sadness with a fake smile. Inuyasha isn't buying it though. "Kagome, what happened?" He asks gently, not to frighten her more than she'd already is. Miroku looks at Sango with serious look on his face, telling her that he's not the only with this issue. Kagome sighs as she pulls out the cell phone out of her purse. Inuyasha sniffs the object, "No doubt, it's Kikyo's cell." Inuyasha tells them and lets Kagome continue. "Inuyasha this device has a terrfying thing inside that might make you go haywire." Kagome warns him carefully. Inuyasha nods, soon Kagome oes to the spot were the worsest ever to hide in this. Kagome pulls the photo of her in her undegarments in the girls locker room. "And when did this happened?" Inuyasha asks her with anger seeping out. "Since the day I came here." Kagome answers his question in murmur. Inuyasha is way beyond furious than ever in his life. "Miroku, I want you and Sango to head back to my place after school and tell my father about this. It looks like as though we have a _big _problem in this school." Inuyasha instructs them. Sango nods hesitately, but did as she was told. Miroku can see how serious this situation has become and now they have to leave the mated pair, without looking back to them.

Soon the school day has ended and the students went home. Inuyasha and Kagome waited until the entire school is empty. They make their way to the principal's office. "Can I speak to the Principal?" Inuyasha requested politely to the secretary. "Sure hold on." She gets out of her seat and knocks on the principal's door. "Mr. Takahashi, I assume you want to talk about Miss. Higurashi's problem. Mr Hinji said as he spots Kagomw with Inuyasha. "She and I have something to talk about." Inuyasha answers as he and Kagome enter the office. They takes their seats while the principal sat in his office chair. "I'm here to show you this." Kagome begin as she places the cell phone onto the desk. Mr. Hinji snears at it, "You know it's wrong not to snoop into someone else's business." He protests any inspections on the device. Inuyasha smirks. "Oh is that so? I see this as evidence on what this device holds that is beyond anything any of these students would dare to use it for." Inuyasha snears deadly to the principal. Mr Hinji weakly nods. "So what is it that we want to talk about?" He asks as he reluctantly opens the screen to reveal a photo of Kagome in her undergarments in the girls' locker room. "And when did this happen?" He quickly asks them. "Since my first day here." Kagome answers the question. "Miss. Higurashi, I know what I have to do. But it shouldn't be privately. I for one am going to make sure that your family know about this as well as Kikyo's family. Inuyasha how do you want Kikyo to be punished?" Inuyasha holds his chin. "That's a good one. I suggest a school court?" Inuyasha tosses out his idea. Thinking about it can be very useful for future punishment. Not to mention that the monitor security system can be useful too. "Very well. I'll let the school about it as well." Mr Hinji agrees as he puts the evidence in his desk drawer. "I just want her to face the ultimate punishment she deserves." Kagome tells him. Inuyasha can see the determination in her eyes. He doesn't need to say anything else about the problem. For now let the principal do his work and see how it turns out. "Even my family will know about this." Inuyasha said to him. "You do remember that my father gets every little detail about my actions as well as Kagome's. So my dad already knows what's going to happen." Inuyasha advices him and they soon left the room.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku head to the Takahashi Mansion immediately after school. As they enter the place, Myoga greeted them, "Mr. Houshi, Miss Taijiya good afternoon." He bows down to them. "Like wise Myoga, Miroku and I need to speak with Mr. Takahashi." Sango asks with respect. Myoga stands up, "As you wish." He responds and leaves the room. Miroku and Sango get comfortable on the white plush furniture. "I know what you want to do, and I think you got this information from someone we know." Miroku gets her attention. Sango slightly widens her eyes. How could Miroku catch on that fast in such a short time. "I did got this information from someone we know. But that person doesn't want to be part of this involvement anymore." Sango replies, risking Kagura's part for she's the one who gave Kikyo's cell phone as evidence. "I understand you mean by the way you spoke to me like that. More like a secret agent of the school." Miroku stares are her with a stern look. Just when Sango was going to say next, Inutaishou entered the room. "Sango, Miroku, I assume you want me to discuss about something that happened at the school." He interupts their conversation. Miroku and Sango look at each and back to the man in front of them. "Yes, it has to do you're your son and Kagome." Miroku takes the question. Inutaishou shows an attentive look, "What would that be?" Inutaishou asks as he takes a sit in a bigger ricliner. "Did you once got a word from the principal about Kagome's safety." Hearing the question got Inutaishou thinking back. "I actually did. Why?" He asks the two.

The mansion door opens up, revealing Inuyasha and Kagome (Back in her Hanyou form) as they enter the household. "Kagome, you know how I can see through anyone's mind with these babies." Inuyasha speak as he shows the contact lens. "It's unless since we're mates, but it can be our advantage for this." He explains to her and they soon turn to the room where his dad, Miroku and Sango are talking. "Did I miss something?" Kagome asks them. Inutaishou, Miroku, and Sango stare at them with an akward look. "Inuyasha, Kagome. I think it's time we talk." Inutaishou breaks the silence.


	27. Just like What I Did

**Chapter 27: Just like What I Did**

Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other with concerned eyes. "I guess it has to come to an end." Inuyasha tells her. Kagome nods. They took their seats, waiting for what Inutaishou wants to speak to them about. Inutaishou leans back wit his arms crossed before his chest and rested one leg onto the other. "Inuyasha I got a call from Mr. Hinji." He said to them calmly. Hearing the tone of his voice is getting Kagome really worried. Inuyasha grasps her hand into his own to reassure her. "And I have to admit that this is a one severe situation that this school is unaware to handle." He explains to them. Inuyasha sees the stern look from his father's golden eyes. "And what is it we're going to do about it?" Inuyasha asks him straight ahead. Inutaishou intertwine his fingers. "I for one find it hard to believe that even the servalance camera are not picking up anything since their installment. They've been place in all the classrooms, hallways. But for some thing is pulling me off course is one place." Inutaishou continues his discoveries. Kagome widens her eyes, "The lavatories and locker room. Why didn't I see this sooner?" She finds out. Hearing it gets everyone's attention. Sango can imagine it now. How Kikyo managed to slip through the room without any cameras inside the locker room, when there weren't _any _to have around to see what any student will pull. All because of private issues. Just thinking about it, forced Kagome's eyes to fill with tears. She clitches herself into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her. He then turns to his father. "What are we going to do about his dad?" He desperately asks him.

Inutaishou sighs, "I might as well have no choice but to get an assembly to the school." He answers the question ruefully. Sensing what he meant to have an assembly in such a voice would mean he has no choice to do what is right. "When will this assembly be presented?" Miroku asks him this time. "I'll have to do it to tomorrow since this is the free day I have this week." Inutaishou sighs. Sango and Miroku cannot change his mind, neither can Inuyasha and Kagome, as in no one can do it. It's the only way to do it. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed quiet. Can't think of anything to speak about this discussion. Inutaishou look at his son and his mate. "Inuyasha, you and Kagome should go to your room. Sango and Miroku, I don't want to be rude or anything. But could you be nice to leave. All we need to do is rest our heads for the upcoming event. Just don't think too hard about it." He advices the teenagers. Inuyasha didn't want to talk back to his own father. He and Kagome head to his bedroom. At the same time Miroku and Sango did as Inutaishou requested and left the mansion without a word. As the teenagers were out of his own senses. Inutaishou laid back on the leather couch sighed miserbly. 'What do I have to do?' He asks in mind. He can remember what he had experience when he was teenager,

_Flashback_

_Inutaishou's minding his own business and can only know one person in his grade, Izayoi. He can see her in such a graceful manner. It'd be as she's an angel from heaven. It's such a piece spring afternoon, with a sakura tree by the building. The pedals dances in the wind as they fall from the branches. Inutaishou is doing his homework until a group of students are chasing Izayoi. "Get back here." One shouts as the running from the students increases in noise. He looks up to see Izayoi running away from them. He can see how scare she is from them. She trips on a tone and falls into the ground. "Get her!" One male said as the following student about to get a hold of her. Izayoi closes her eyes and expected the impact. But it doesn't happen. She opens one eye to find a shadow over her. She turns her head to find Inutaishou in front of her. "Takahashi, you waste your time protecting a mere human. Have you been spending time with them so much?" The leader of the group taunts him. Inutaishou narrows his eyes and they glow red. He pulsates to change his form in front of them. The group stand their ground. "You guys are nothing but bullies. Who give you the right to atcually to manipulate other students for your joy. You should be ashamed of yourselves." He threatens them with deadly growl. Just hearing it, force the them to run away. Inutaishou changes back to him humanoid state. He turns around to see Izayoi looking at him curiously. Inutaishou smiles and offers his hand. Izayoi smiles and takes it. "You're safe now, Izayoi." He said to her as he pulls her up onto her feet. "How do you know my name?" Izayoi asks him. "Let's just say you're in my classes." He replies to her. "Inutaishou Takahashi." He gives his name to her. "Thanks for saving me." Izayoi gives him her gratitude. Inutaishou nods, "Don't mention it." He respond as they walk to the building. 'Till then, it felt that I had the urge to protect her from anyone who would dare to hurt her.' He thought to_

_End Flashbak_

Inutaishou is drinking a glass of water. Izayoi comes in from around the corner of the kitchen. "You okay dear?" She asks with concern. Inutaishou shakes his head and takes a sit in a high stool chair. "It would've seem that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have followed into my footsteps." He answers. Izayoi comes up to his back and massages his shoulders. "I know what you're talking about. It's instincts that cause you to be that way. But also to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Whenever they find their soul mates, they go to great lengths to make sure nothing happens to them, no matter what." Izayoi explains to him as she eases the pain in his shoulders. "and I think the next generation will have the same method." He adds in an awkward relief. Izayoi shakes her head with smile. "They're nothing we can do about it. It just comes and goes, and that's that." She comments to him. Inutaishou chuckles and turns his chair around and picks up Izayoi and puts her onto his lap. "You're right about that. You might've been through the same thing your father once took to protect who he loved. And ever since, it keeps on going from one generation to the next." Izayoi rests her head onto his shoulder. Inutaishou wraps his arms around her. "It's all because of a dog's loyalty. It can toward anyone he has been with. It's a natural thing we dogs have since the ancenstry of the wolf. As time goes by the breed of the canine evolved and that loyalty never faded away not matter what." Inutaishou explains the purpose. "That is why I'm your poceession, Inutaishou. And nother can change that." Izayoi whispers to him. He doesn't have to say another word and just keeps his around her.


	28. Ambition And Influence

**Chapter 28: Ambition and Influence**

Inuyasha and Kagome as in the middle of doing their homework, making sure they keep up with the school subjects. Kagome is focusing so hard she somehow is missing something important. Inuyasha sees the sight from the corner of her eyes. "Kagome, is something wrong?" He asks as he comes to her side, putting his homework aside. Being mates it's extremely important to assure the other whenever something is bothering them. Kagome sets her stuff aside, "I'm not sure myself, and yet it's at the tip of my tongue." She sighs and lies back, onto him from behind. Inuyasha can sense the confusion from her voice. He wraps her in his arms. "I wonder what is missing on your schedule and yet it hasn't been even mentioned throughout the time at school. Then it hit her, "It's the Talent Show this week. How could I forget all about it?" She gasps as she tries to look for something her room, as she manages to get out of Inuyasha's grasps.

Kagome runs incredibly fast to her room like no one didn't even see her pass by. Kagome gets into her room. She goes under her bed to find the notebook that the letter of her father left for her when he passed on. Inuyasha comes in to see her going crazy. "Where is it?" She asks mostly to herself. Nothing, not even the box is uder the bed. She goes to the desk to one side of the room. She goes in all the drawers and moves things side to side, hoping that the notebook is in any of them. After thinking of different places where the notebook could be. Then it hit her. She goes to her bed. "Di you looks underneathe there?" Inuyasha as he comes to her side. "I did but it has to be in between the spingboard and matress." She turns to him. Inuyasha looks at the gap in between, then back to her. Kagome turn back to the gap and tries to lift the matress, dispite the massive king size of it. Inuyasha sighs and helps her. Remarkably he does a lot more to lift it a few inches high enough for Kagome look. Just like she said the notebook is there. She grabs it. "Got it." She quickly said and Inuyasha gently lowers the matress back onto the boxspring.

Kagome opens the book up, reading the secret song her father wrote. Inuyasha looks over the shoulder. That somehow got him interesting. "Kagome, did you have a song like this in your own notebook?" He asks her seriously. Hearing that Kagome widens her eyes. She goes back to her desk and gets her own notebook she had in her side table in her old bedroom. (She had the notebook in her school backpack) She turns a few pages until one of them had the same lyrics from her father. "I guess I kinda copied it into my own." She comments the similarities. "Tell me Kagome, what was you're father like before he died." Inuyasha asks her gently as he sits down on the bed. Kagome sighs, "My father was one of the greatest musicians in Japan. He even had tours of his career that went around the world." She answers him from what her mother once told her. "He was one hell of a pianist and a voice from heaven. I might of inherited that as well." She adds. Inuyasha smiles, remembering the time Kagome sang her first day at school. "And how did he met your mother?" He asks her more as he pulls her into his arms. Kagome smiles as she leans onto his shoulder. "He met my mom in high school. She was one of the fewest students that admired his talents." Kagome closes her eyes. Inuyasha gets comfortable on the bed. "However she was practically invisible amoung the other students. That was when dad encountered her in the chorus room. She was a natural for playing the piano as well." Inuyasha listened as he strokes her hair with his clawed fingers. "He once asks why he hasn't seen her before, and she just said back that he could only find her with the music of the piano." She explains to him smoothly. She continued on until the time he had passed away. Inuyasha can sense the sadness from within her soul. He rocks her softly as well as hums his voice to calm her down, as well as she falls asleep.

Soon the door opens revealing Ai. "Inuyasha? How's Kagome?" She asks quickly as she comes up to the couple. Inuyasha looks up to her. "She's fine. She's asleep for the time being." He answers he and he gently lies Kagome onto her bed and wraps her in a blanket. "I just want to talk to you, alone." She asks him. Inuyasha looks back to Kagome. "I'll have your father look after her." Ai said to him quietly, not to wake up her daughter. Inuyasha nods and the walk out the room. "I assume that Kagome told you the story about my husband's past." She starts off. Inuyasha nods with a sigh. "Yeah. She told me from what you told her. But maybe there's more to it than she would." Inuyasha said back, he gestures her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She asks him. "My dad's secret lab can help me read your memories, so I can understand how your life with Hige was like and how Kagome and Sota were born." Inuyasha answers her. He comes to the door by the end of the hallway. The doorknow has a code dial on it. He presses a few numbers in and the door unlocks itself to open up. Inuyasha walks in first to get his lab coat and pulls his long hair into a low ponytail and tuck into the coat. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Rin asks him as she finds him with ai coming inside. "I just want to experiment Ai's memory." Inuyasha tells her. "Are you sure about this? It's crucial to do such a task." Rin tells him caustiously. "I'm already aware of that. But you didn't know that Sesshomaru fixed the problem so that it won't damage Ai's." He assures her. Ai looks a her puzzledly. "He's something else." Rin whispers to her. Ai smiles and follows Inuyasha to one part of the room. "Sesshomaru, do you have the equipment ready?" He asks his brother who was talking with the local workers. "Yeah. Ai all you have to do is lie down on this board." Sesshomaru instructs her. Ai does as she was told and waits for whatever comes next. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turn on the machine. Then the board goes into a deep hole behind it. "Just relax and think back to your past." Sesshomaru tells her nicely so she wouldn't freak out. Soon then a portal opens up to the Shikon Academy. "alright she's a sleep as we know. You can go in Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said to his brother. Inuyasha doesn't waste another minute and walks in.

Inuyasha finds himself back about 30 years ago. The building of Shikon Academy looks as new even to the present. He walks around the outside and can see the door to the side of the building opened. Before he goes in he spots Hige Higurashi reading under the Sakura Tree. Soon a music of a piano gets his attention. "Who could be playing at this hour?" He asks himself. He puts his stuff into his bag and enters the building. Inuyasha follows him, making sure Hige doesn't see him. Hige walks a few yards down the hall, as the music gets louder. Soon a voice starts singing.

**You just wanna change**

**You try your best**

**But I don't want you to**

**I try to say**

**I wanna be with you**

**For it's all you knew**

Hige looks into the music to find a woman about his age, possibly slightly younger. He finds her back towards him, and can see her playing the piano. He leans to the door frame, unexpectedly Inuyasha does the same.

**Chorus**

**Could hear me out **

**I love you for the way you are**

**Do you know what this is about**

**That I'd think we'd be apart**

**It's in your heart**

**I love you for the way you are**

**And it's not that hard**

**I love you for the way you are**

Inuyasha and Hige smile for how beautiful her singing voice. Hige couldn't help but keep the smile on his face as he continues to watch her play.

**You want to be someone**

**That you used to know**

**I see that you'll be gone**

**You could just have to go**

**So maybe for what you do**

**Just so I can understand**

**I can see it too**

**Might be easy to take a stand.**

Inuyasha sighs, luckily he's just a vison as in a spirit that no one can really hear or see him. He sits down on the bleachers where the students sing for the class.

**Repeat the Chorus 2 x's**

**I want to see**

**For what you've done**

**Doing it all for me**

**I thought I was on my own**

**Repeat the chorus 2 x's until fades**

As the singing ending the piano keys come to an end. Hige claps his hands, alerted the player. She turns around slowly and gasps and holds her heart, trying to stop it from its rapid beating. "I didn't even know you there." She said to him. Hige walks up to her. "I was minding my own business and I couldn't help but to hear the piano being played. So I came here to check it out." Hige said to her nicely and takes a seat by her. "Oh I didn't know that any other students would be able to hear my music. I guess I was wrong." She said to him with a shy smile, and blushes. Hige looks up to the piano stand and see the music sheets. He reads the title, "I Love You For The Way You Are. That's quite an interesting name. Where did you get it?" He asks he as he takes it and gives it to her when she gets her backpack. "Oh I'm kinda a secret singer. I didn't want anyone to know about this. That's why I only play it alone when no one is around." She said to him. Hige nods and reads the name on the sheet. "So your name is Ai Hikitube." He asks her name. Ai nods, "Yeah and I think you're Hige Higurashi?" She asks his name. "Yeah that's me. I just didn't see you before. How come?" He said to her tilting his head. Ai hesitates before answering. "Let's just I'm no visible to anyone her except the teacher, but they don't want me to give any attention in front of anyone." She sighs and stands up and takes her backpack and slip it over her shoulders. "No wonder I didn't see you before. Did you want anyone to see you?" Hige stands up afterwards. Ai sadly smiles, "No I just came here to do my best to pass the year until graduation. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea of what I do in my spare time." She explains to him. Hige understands her immediately. "But I find it ironic that I want to show myself to the world, but to the school I'm too scared to do that." She comments her position as they leave the school building. "Why wouldn't you do it? You great as far as I know." Hige asks her, getting more out of her. "It's just what people would think of me if they see me sing. I might get bad views, bad comments, or be rejected on the spot." She murmurs to him.

Inuaysha can see why Ai would pass her hesitation to Kagome, not to mention her singing voice. "I might as well leave them alone. My work is over." He said to himself and concentrates on getting back to the real world.

Inuyasha steps out the portal in the laboratory. Ai wakes up from her slumber. "Inuyasha you know how I was afraid to do such a thing." She tells him with a soft tone. He nods. "I can see why Kagome would've been in the same situation. Not to mention, she wouldn't dare to expose her talent in front of the school." He said to her as well. "But I don't want her to do so, or even her new transformation. She can't do that. She'd be the laughing stock throughout the place and the rest of her years." Ai fears her daughter's can sense that coming out of her by her scent. "Mrs. Higurashi, I know what you mean, but I think it's time for her to make her decision on what she wants to do for the rest of her life. Isn't that your parents wanted you to do?" He asks her, quite a little more of a demand instead. Ai looks down to her legs. "I had that chance, and whe Hige met my family. My father made sure that Hige was there by my side, to protect from the public, not expose my secret to except the family. That's when he proposed to me and that's how I had Kagome and Sota." She admits her past to him and she stands up and stares at he sincerely to him. "I see what you mean. But you need to make that Kagome is protected from anything or anyone who dared to harm her in anyway." She warns him. Inuyasha has enough of her stuff and takes hold of her shoulders to calm her down, "Listen, Kagome is one great person, and she has pride that effects my own. Whenever happens to her, will let me know immediately. You have my word." He assures her. Ai knows for sure she can argue with his personality and stops herself from making anything else harder on him. "Just do what you have to do." She tells him. He

simply nods and leaves the lab to go back to his mate.

**Author's Note: The song "Love you for the way you are." Reflects on a person I cared about and I didn't want him to change, not matter what.**


	29. The Assembly Warning

**Chapter 29: The Assembly Warning**

It's a typical morning at the Takahashi Mansion. The sun lights beems into the exposed windows of the bedroom with the newly mated pair sleep in the king size bed. The first one to wake is Kagome. She immediately feel consciousness. She turns her head a little to allow the sunlight to give her an extra boost of energy. Thanks to that, the energy also filled Inuyasha's body as well. He finds her moving a little around. He smirks as he tightens her in his arms. "Morning, Kagome." He huskily whispered into her doggy ears. Kagome turns to her other side to face him, "Morning, Inuyasha." She replies as she snuggles into his embrace. Inuyasha strokes her raven hair. "I believe dad is going to be at school today for the assembly." He starts off as he sits up against the backboard and holds her to his chest. "I hope is for the entire school to know about what's been going on lately." She sighs as she looks up to him. Inuyasha looks back down. "I assure that dad can pull a few strings with the school system." He rubs her back to calm her down. "I think we should get ready for school." He picks her and takes her to the bathroom. "But I don't wanna." Kagome whiningly protests him. Inuyasha smirks and locks her in the walk in closet. "Are you out of your mind?" Kagome shows an angry expression, making Inuyasha grin even more. "You know the first thing to do is to get dressed for school. That's why we're in here." He explains his point to his mate. Kagome sighs in defeat and browses through her clothes. Inuyasha leaves the closet and washes down his face. "What about you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him from the closet. Come to think of it, Inuyasha should've got himself dressed up for today as well. "Oh yeah, well.. I prefer to wash up first then get dress. I do my routine, you do yours." He defends his ranks of how to get himself ready. Kagome rolls her eyes and puts on a nice pair of blue jeans, and a shirt with a smirf that says lazy on it. She grooms her hair, carefully around her ears, and put it in a low ponytail. And then she ties a silver ribbon on both sides for the pigtail still. Last but not least, the disguise ring.

In the mean time Inuyasha finished up his face and swap places with Kagome. While Kagome washes her face as well brushing her teeth, Inuyasha gets himself a pair of washed out jeans and a black t-shirt with Nickelback printed on it. He does the same thing with his hair as Kagome does. "You guys better be ready or you'll be late for school." Izayoi called from outside their bathroom. Kagome blushes in embarrassment, and it immediately gets the feeling to her mate. "We'll be out soon." Inuyasha called back.

Like Inuyasha said to him mother, the mated pair get out of the bathroom and grab their school bags. "I'll see you guys at the school." Inutaishou gets his son's attention. "Just don't make any embarrassments to us dad." Inuyasha said to him back before he and Kagome head to Inuyasha's car. "I just hope your dad doesn't show his true self to the entire school." Kagome said to him with a sweat drop from the back of her head. Inuyasha pulls out the garage, and enters the street once the gate opens for him. "Trust me Kagome, none of the students, except you, me, and our friends really know what my dad looks like. So you don't have to worry about it." He calms her by taking her hand with his own. Kagome nods and they both silently drove to school.

At homeroom, Inuyasha and Kagome see Sango and Miroku in their usual spot of the room. "Hey guys." Kagome greets them first and takes her seat. "Hey you two." Sango greets back. "So I bet something interesting is going to happen." Miroku leans to Inuyasha with a curious look. Inuyasha looks back with a weird look. "So? It's just an average day for us to get our education one two three." He lies back to him. Miroku doesn't seem to be persuaded one bit. "Yeah right. I know something very interesting is going to happen today." Inuyasha isn't letting this guy ruin his pride. "You'll just have to wait and see." The bell rings, alerting the students to take their seats.

In the middle of class, a feedback noise gets everyone's attention. "Excuse me for the interruption." The principal Hinji speaks through the microphone in the office. "I want everyone to report to the auditorium immediately." He requested. Soon the students lined up and head forward to the auditorium as planned. Kagome and Inuyasha as walking side by side, anxious for what's going to happen. They enter the enormous room and took their seats in a random row along with Sango and Miroku.

The light dim down to get the students and faculty's attention towards the stage. "Everyone I'm hear to discuss a very important issue that's been happened lately this year." Mr. Hinji said to the crowd with a stern look as a projector screen slowly comes down in the middle of the stage. "Everyone, I've a special guest coming in today. He's the proud owner of this school facility and will give you a reason on why you're not supposed to be one meanest people in the world; A Bully." Some of the students widen their eyes, while others murmurs on what the guest will talk about this topic. "Without further ado, please welcome Mr. Inutaishou Takahashi." The audience applaud as Inutaishou comes to the podium and adjusts the microphone. "Thank you Mr Hinji for having me here." He said gratefully with a smile, but soon to a straight line, showing everyone this is one serious person. "Good morning, to you guys. Just like your principal mentioned, this assembly is going to focus on Bullying, one of the most meanest, careless, and possibly the most dangerous things that anyone would dare to do." He said casually as he turns on the laptop that has been hooked up to the projector to display. "Guys bullying is one thing you should never do, it's just one bad thing to do, and there are methods on it." He clicks onto a document with the title 'Bullying' on it. "The first one is physical. Say one day you're minding your own business until someone you knows comes up to you. Threatening you to give up anything valiable, and if you refuse then that person will do any physical contact on you as in injuring you in the process." He explains with what's on the first slide of the powerpoint. He clicks to the next slide, "The next method is verbal bullying. Guys we have to watch what we say about other people. They're specific ways are these: Negavtivity as in jealously. Jealously is the primary cause of verbal bullying. Those who are feeling this way is because class as in what possition you're in and think you're better than others, and possession." Inutaishou shows a serious look. "Not only that, they'd go great lengths to do any of these things as well, blackmail." Some of the students gasps for something like that could be part of bullying. "Everyone throughout this world, there's one bully after another. They use these tactics to take advantage of their victims, breaking their confidence, their spirits, or worse convince them to commit suicide."

The teachers are being extremely attentive on this. They resume on what Inutaishou have to say next. "Guys do you know that blackmail is illegal? It's crime, and if you guys get caught in the act, there are serious punishments as in you'd be in prison for your actions." He warns the students. He can sense their auras that a few of them have been doing way back then. "Did you guys even know that there've been servailance cameras all over the school and outside here, I mean everywhere. So if I were you, I'd think on what I'd be doing and not to be punished." He warns them, but not threatening them thoroughly. He can see that some of the student are easily frighten by his tone of voice. '_Your dad knows how to teach these guys a lesson.'_ Kagome thought to Inuyasha. **"Oh you're in safe hands by my family."** Inuyasha thought back to her. They can sense the intention going crazy all around them. "Guys here's my advice for you. If you spot anyone doing any of this try your best not to completely involved in the situation but stop the real bully and make sure the victim is protected, so that they do think of commit suicide." Inutaishou advices them. "Before I finish this, for whoever have been bullied, don't feel shy to come up to us and we can negociate you problem. From no one everyone, you'll be watched by these cameras around the place. And if any of you do anything that involves with any of this information I warned you about, we will contact your parents about this and they will decide on how the punishment with befall on you."

Inutaishou finalized his lecture. After the assembly the students who have been bullied throught about his advise and decide to do it. Kagome and Inuyasha walk down to their next class in the hallway towards the other side of the building. "_I hope those bullies will reget of ever doing their things." _Kagome thought to him, not to get caught the cameras to hear her voice. **"Trust me Kagome, dad made sure that the super intendent was involved and to interview the students." **Inuyasha nods in agree as well to calm her down.


End file.
